Orange Ice
by ParfaitLover
Summary: Join Ichigo and his friends on their  adventure through college where everyone's lives are filled with angst, romance, and just a dash of humor in between.
1. Un Nuevo Comienzo

A/N: Hello there, I'm ParfaitLover! This is my very first and brand new fanfiction. So be warned, it may suck, but I like it and it writes itself so that's okay. Be warned that this won't be a happy go lucky, all the time story, but it may start out like that. This will also be a long story, maybe, 45 or so chapters, so sorry short-story fans. I also tend to be….how to put it…..very odd with the way I write. The characters may be a bit OOC (or A LOT OOC). Please, don't bother me with updates. I'll update when I please, 'kay? The story has been rated M for a very good reason, so please don't read this if it doesn't suit you. I will take constructive criticism, but don't go flaming me. I tend to be very rude with rude people. (Ha, who could have guessed?) There are also multiple pairings in this story. So don't be surprised with couples that aren't the main characters. Also, I'm adding 2 OC's in here that have nothing to do with the actual show, but are wanted for the story. Why? Because I can, so deal with it. Alrighty, let's get this story goin'!

Warnings: OOCness, AU, Shonen-Ai (Yaoi), Violence, Language, probably more that I can't think of.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or it's characters. ... (I hate disclaimers.)

**oxOXoxOXoxOXoxOXo**

Start!

Chapter 1: Un Nuevo Comienzo

Today is going to be a terrible day. Why, you may ask? Because it's my birthday. I never really looked forward to my birthday, due to my crazy father. I mean, sure, at least it's one of the few days of the year that he doesn't try to surprise attack me, but tomorrow is going to be hell. HELL!

"Good mo~rning, Ichigo~!" Speak of the devil…

I grunt in response and turn away from him, pretending to be asleep. I really didn't want to deal with him right now, I'm too fuckin' tired.

"My darling son, the apple of my eye, the light in the dark!" He spun around, swinging his arms out wide, "Today is the day that marks the twentieth year of you gracing this planet with your presence!"

I rolled over to see him sparkling, yes, _sparkling_.

"Dad, go away," I grumbled, waving him dismissively away.

"But it's the time you were born! Your darling sister even made you a birthday breakfast," Isshin pleaded.

Well damn, Yuzu made the best breakfasts. Since it was my birthday, she probably made omelets and pancakes. Oh god, I think my mouth is watering from even thinking about it.

Yum… Uhg, I just had to be born at eight in the fuckin' morning.

"Fine, fine. I'll be down in a minute," I mumbled.

My dad squealed happily then ran out the room going on about how happy he was and whatever. It was nonsense and I just didn't care. There are only two good things about today. One, I get to eat an amazing breakfast that I will savor for forever, and two, I get to spend the rest of it with my boyfriend.

Yeah, that's right, I said _boyfriend_.

If you have a problem with it than deal with it. We've been together for about a year in a half now. He's the best thing to happen to me in the past three years. Granted, we used to get into fights a lot, and we still fight about stupid things now, but its well worth it.

Getting out of bed, I stumbled over to my dresser and pull open one of the drawers to take out a pair of fade-out black skinny jeans and a navy blue T-shirt with the logo _Just Do It_ printed on it. I undress then re-dress into my outfit and add a black belt and a few chains to top off the look. Once I'm pleased with my own appearance, I head down stairs, only to be kicked down the stairs from someone behind me and land face first into the floor.

"The fuck? What the hell was-" I groaned as I rolled over to see who kicked me.

"Hey Ichi-nii," Karin said next to me.

"Karin? Why did you just kick me down the stairs? I could have broken my neck and died, or something!" I yelled loudly.

Karin only shrugged her shoulders, "Early birthday present? Oh yeah, Happy birthday Ichi-nii."

Dumbfounded, I watched her walk away. After getting over the fact that my sister just shrugged off my almost death, I got up and walked over to the kitchen. The first thing I saw was Yuzu placing strawberries on a strawberry cheesecake. Chocolate Chip pancakes were finished and placed on the table already. The omelet was already made as well, sitting right next to the pancakes. Upon closer inspection, I saw _Happy Birthday Ichigo_ written on it with chocolate icing. The whole thing looked delicious.

"Hey Yuzu," I smiled softly at the small light brown haired girl.

"Onii-san!" Yuzu put down the strawberry she was holding and came running towards me, wrapping her tiny arms around me and squeezing tightly, "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks Yuzu," I patted her head and smiled.

No matter what, I just couldn't help but smile every time I saw her. Yuzu just seems so happy all the time, so bright, it makes me believe that sometimes the world isn't such a bad place. Even though she has to take care of the house and has to be so responsible, she always seems to be radiated happiness.

Yuzu gave me one last squeeze before letting go and going back to making my cake. I started putting the plates and silverware on the table when I hear Karin yell.

"No! Don't you get the hint? NO!" Karin yelled at the top of her lungs.

What the hell?

"Come on! Do it for daddy," Isshin whined.

"Goat face, stop it," I threw a spoon at his face.

"But I want her to look nice, just for today," Rivers of tears flowed down his face.

Oh, now I get it. Dad was trying to get Karin to wear a dress.

I covered my mouth to try and stop the giggles that were trying to escape my mouth, however, the effort was futile. I busted out laughing before they could do, or say anything else. Karin took the opportunity to throw a shoe at my face, leaving behind a red imprint.

"I'm not wearing a dress, so just forget about it!" Karin yelled, her face red from embarrassment and a deep scowl set her features.

"But sweetie-"

"No! Drop it!"

"Oh Misaki~ Our children treat me so badly~" Isshin wailed at the huge poster of our mother that was hung on the wall.

Why my father has that thing, I will never know.

I finally stopped laughing and finished getting the table ready for breakfast.

**oxOXoxOXoxOXoxOXo**

Today was the day.

It was the day that I finally moved out of that shit-hole and moved into my own place. It's about fuckin' time! I mean, who would want to leave that stupid house that was ruled by a sadistic creep and his lap dogs? Not me. Good fuckin' lord, I couldn't stand that house! It was all just so, so unbearable! Even though, my place and worth to him was greater than most that house, but it was still like living in a prison. I had to obey a strict set of orders to follow and I had to attend these stupid meetings, in which we were only served tea. _Tea. _Why the man didn't serve us coffee was beyond me. Stupid bastard.

Sneaking out of that house wasn't even hard either. More like child's play. The only semi-challenging part was knocking out the lower bodyguards, quietly. If you knew me, I couldn't be quiet to save my life, so knocking them out was hell. I would've rather killed them all, but the effort would've been fruitless.

As I walked down the street, I took in everything. I've never been outside that prison without an escort and a good reason. Seeing everything now, it's like everything is new. It all looks like freedom. Sweet, wonderful freedom. The people even looked better than before. Everyone seemed more, alive. It was fucking great.

You see, inside that house was pure torture. The man that owned the place was named Sousuke Aizen. He was the president of this very well known, high-end company called Las Noches. The company sold pretty much everything. However, the company was apart of a bigger company called Hueco Mundo. The whole system was run by Aizen. That sadistic bastard. He had control over _everything_. He even controlled what we wore. Stupid prick. At least I finally got out.

I ran a hair through my messy blue hair. No matter what I did to it, it always stayed messed up. Heh, I still looked hot anyways.

"His hair looks so cool!" A girl behind me said.

"I wonder if his hair is dyed. It's so blue, it's unnatural," Another girl stated.

Well damn. I haven't even been out for thirty minutes and my hair is already starting to get me into trouble. I haven't even done anything yet!

"Fuck..." I ran a hand over my face and sighed.

Might as well put my actual plan into action, considering that my blue hair is going to cause me many troubles as no one else, that I know of or have seen, has blue hair.

Back to the main topic though, did I forget to mention that leaving the house was strictly forbidden? If they knew that I left, I'd be done for. Why? Because that stupid crazy bastard set these damn rules into place just so that he could be the fucking control freak he is. He even decided that it'd be a good idea to put messed up consequences with certain rules. The punishment for leaving the was...fucking terrible. You got a week's worth of a beating in one day, every two days for twenty days. As if that wasn't enough, he wouldn't feed you for two weeks and only gave you water every other day during that twenty day period. His reasoning for this was that he wanted to make sure no one would_ ever _defy him again. You think that would actually stop me from leaving that house? Like hell.

I walked past a clothing store and just stopped outside of it, looking inside. Well, I might as well buy a new outfit considering that wearing a mostly white hakama stands out in public. I walked in and bought a tight, navy blue long-sleeved shirt, faded black jeans, a black jacket with the cartoon character, Domo, on it, and black Nike shoes. After changing into my new outfit, I threw my old clothes into a trash can outside and burnt them. It's better if there was no evidence of where I went. Flipping my hood up, I continued to walk down the same path I've been going.

If someone found that uniform, I'd be screwed. I'd get thrown back into hell hole. I seriously don't want to go back, no thank you. However, there were perks to be ranked high. I got a few lower ranks to cover for me before I left, but that will only last for so long. After I get found out, I'd have to be extra careful. Granted I was going over thirty miles away, Aizen could easily find me. He had the best tracking devices, but as if that wasn't good enough, he had the best person capable of using them.

"Fuck, I'm going to be in some really deep shit..." I mumbled under my breathe.

"Like hell you are," A low, tenor voice said from beside me.

_Oh. Dear. God._

"You idiot, why didn't you tell us you were leaving?" A flat, monotone voice said from my other side.

Fuck, him too?

"G-Grimmy, " sniffle, "Why'd you just leave us like that without saying anything?" A small, young girl said, clinging to my arm.

Damn it. If it was only the other two, I think I could have ignored them. However, fate has to be cruel to me. Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, and more importantly, Nel, all followed me. Hearing her voice stopped me dead in my tracks. I picked her up and fixed the skull pin that I gave her when she was born. The thing was a cartoon-ish skull with a crack down the middle of it. On someone else, it would've looked hideous, however on Nel, it looked fucking adorable.

"I'm sorry, pumpkin. I thought you wouldn't want to leave, since you were born there," I lied.

"Liar," Nnoitra and Ulquiorra both said in sync.

"You didn't tell us because you didn't want us to get hurt, so you just left on your own, hoping that we wouldn't notice. Do you have any idea how worried we were about you? How worried she was about you?" Ulquiorra gestured to Nel while glaring holes into my head.

"The little runt was taking a nap when she woke up and noticed that the big blue kitty wasn't there anymore," Nnoitra rolled his good eye then smirked while using his nickname for me.

The fucker just _wants_ to be punched in the face, doesn't he? I _loathed_ that name.

"Don't call me that stupid name you ugly pirate," I growled at him.

"Fuck you!" Nnoitra yelled.

"No thanks, I'm good. Maybe some other time," I smirked, debating on handing Nel to him. On second thought, I will.

"Nnoi, can you hold Nel for a second?" I held Nel out towards him.

"NO!" Nnoitra and Nel yelled in sync.

"Nel doesn't like the scary man! The scary man hurts Nel! Don't give Nel to him!" Nel whined and clung to me.

"Yeah, I didn't want to hold that little brat anyways. She's so fuckin' annoying..." Nnoitra muttered the last part underneath his breath.

I sighed and put Nel onto my shoulders, "Don't you dare say that about Nel again. Oh, and watch your language while your at it. She's too young to be tainted like that."

"Yes, Nnoi, please refrain from using such inane language. It makes you sound like a neanderthal. Same goes for you Grimm," Ulquiorra scolded us.

"Well, sorry. I'm very protective of Nel, you know that," I set her on my shoulders, "She's my world. If I lost her, I wouldn't have anyone still alive from my family."

"Nel loves you, too, Grimm-nii-chan," Nel smiled widely.

"Yes, yes, we know. However, idiot, why didn't you tell us you were leaving?" Ulquiorra questioned.

"You already figured out why, I don't feel like explaining myself," I ran a hand over my face then pinched the bridge of my nose. Fuckin' idiots didn't know when to give up.

"We want to hear it come from your mouth. Nel does as well," Ulquiorra shrugged his shoulders. Well, ain't that just peachy. Use the ultimate weapon against me.

"Yeah, Kitty, jus' admit ya didn't wan' us ta get hurt," Nnoitra smirked deviously.

"Fuck you!" I growled out. There's no fuckin' way in hell that they'll _ever_ get me to say that out loud. I'm not a fuckin' weak chick!

"Grimmy, please don't swear. Nel doesn't like it very much, and Nel also wants to hear you say it," Nel said in her sweet, child-like voice.

…Fuck.

"I didn't wanty'alltogethurt," I mumbled.

"What was that, _Kitty_, I didn't quite hear ya," Nnoitra grinned.

"Fu- SHUT UP!" I snarled at him. Nnoitra was fuckin' pushing his luck!

"Grimm, just tell us before you rip Nnoi's tongue out and shove it down his throat," Ulquiorra stated.

"I didn't want y'all to get hurt, alright? You all are pretty much my family! You're all I have left! Why the hell would I just _let_ you guys get hurt? You guys are so _stupid_ if you thought I'd let that happen!" I yelled. Oh look, there went my pride and dignity right out the door. Cheeky bastards even winked at me. I wonder when they'll come back...probably never.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Nnoitra grinned wider.

"Grimm, we care about you, you know that. You leaving us...well, it hurt. Now we're here whether you want us here or not," Ulquiorra stared straight into my eyes. Damn...

I nodded, then sighed. I think that's something I'll be okay with. They are the only people I know that are able to keep me sane. Other than one other person, but I haven't seen him in, how long has it been, four years. There is something that does bother me though. Ulquiorra was one of Aizen's favorite's, so why did he leave?

"'Ey, Ulquiorra, why did you leave the house, other than the reason that your my best friend? I mean, you were one of the top four, plus you were one of his favorites." I questioned.

Ulquiorra just gave me a blank look, "I hated being pushed around like the way I was. Plus, the man had no fashion sense what-so-ever. Pissed me off. If you're going to run a high-end business, at least do it in style."

…Eh?

"Ulqui, why you do care about clothes?" I asked.

A slight tinge of pink stained his cheeks and he adverted his gaze, "I've always wanted to design clothes."

"Fag," Nnoitra said quietly while laughing to himself.

"At least I have a realistic dream," Ulquiorra shot him with one of his death glares.

"'Ey, wanting to be the best actor isn't unrealistic. It's just extremely hard," Nnoitra stuck out his tongue.

"Oh, sticking out your tongue hurt me so badly on the inside that it's killing me... Juvenile idiot," Ulquiorra rolled his eyes.

Ya know, I never noticed it before, but I think Ulquiorra could actually make his dream come true. He does have a really good taste in fashion. Like with the outfit he's wearing right now, it looks really good on him. He's wearing a black, plain button-up dress shirt, black slacks and black dress shoes. Even though this look should have looked formal, he managed to make it look casual. He undid the top three buttons of his shirt, wore two black wristbands on each of his wrists, had a black belt that supported two chains, and had a single silver ring on his index finger. All the black complimented his skin tone, considering he was _very_ pale. Even his eyes stood out a lot more than usual, probably because black mixes very well with green. The green marking that were under his eyes also stood out, but I never understood why he had gotten them tattooed to his face. Aizen probably made him. After all, I have teal markings under my own eyes. All in all though, he looked pretty hot. I might have actually hit on him, only if I was into the "I'm an apathetic emo kid" type. Too bad I'm not.

Oh, and just in case you were wondering, yes, I'm gay. However, if you make fun of me, I'll personally rip your throat out and shove it up your ass. So just be nice, okay?

"Grimmy, Grimm-kitty, 'Ey!" Nnoitra waved a hand infront of my face, but I was too into my trance to even notice.

"Kitty-boy! Jaegerjaqez! Good fuckin' lord..." Nnoitra sighed, "Big blue kitty with fuckin' maternal instincts, are you still alive?"

I snapped back into reality as soon as that stupid, idiotic name was used. The bastard actually thought I wasn't going to knock him the fuck out. Well, let's just change that, ne?

I turned to Nnoitra, a tick mark appearing on my forehead, then punched him straight in the gut as hard as I could. Nel held on tightly to my head to keep herself from falling off my shoulders.

"Ow! Fuck! What the hell was t'at for?" Nnoitra held his gut and coughed hard.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that you fuckin' moron!" I growled at him.

"Would you two stop bickering and just shut up? You are giving me a headache and I'm pretty sure Nel doesn't want to hear all of this," Ulquiorra took Nel off of my shoulders and held her in his arms.

"Fine," Both Nnoitra and I huffed out.

"Now, onto more important subjects, Grimm. I have a question for you," Ulquiorra looked blankly at me.

"Ask away," I waved my hand in the air as if allowing him to ask. What? I like using my hands to speak.

"Where are we going?" He cocked his head to the side.

Awe, now didn't that just look so cute, "Karakura Town," I smirked.

**oxOXoxOXoxOXoxOXo**

Oh happy day! It's his birthday! Happy happy day!

Why am I so happy for this particular birthday? Well that should be pretty damn obvious! It's my boyfriend's birthday and we're finally going to have birthday sex! _F-i-n-a-l-l-y_! We've been dating for almost a year and a half, so this is huge! I'm so excited! Matter of fact, I'm more excited than a shark feasting upon a fat seal. And that's pretty fuckin' happy. I could almost jump for joy, but I won't since I'm outside where people can see me.

_Come on take your clothes off you really need to  
>Baby do a sweet dance I wanna see ya<br>Show me all your tattoos and drink my tequila _

I smirked at the ringtone and flipped my phone open, "Well hey there hot stuff. I was waitin' for yer call. How is my little birt'day boy?"

"Really? _Really_?" A soft, baritone voice said from the other side of the phone. I could practically hear the eye roll he just probably did.

"Of course, aibou! It's yer birt'day!" I exclaimed.

"You are very strange, Shiro," Ichigo chuckled.

"Yeah, but ya still love me anyways, _aibou_," I lowered my voice at the last word and smirked.

"Shiro," I moaned, "No! Don't you dare start that now, Shiro!"

"But, why aibou? Your voice is such a turn on, I just couldn't help myself," I licked my lips .

"Sh-shiro! S-stop!" Ichigo stuttered. I could taste the blush that was probably staining his cheeks right now. God damn.

"Why? Is my little aibou turned on as well?" I husked out.

"Sh-shiro..."Ichigo was silent for a moment before speaking again, "Just hurry your slow ass up! Everyone has left already!"

"Ooo~ Ichigo~," I drew out his name, "You make me all hot when ya boss me 'round like that."

"Dammit! I'm getting you back for this!" Ichigo hung up before I could do anymore harm. By now, though, he's probably already hard. Yay for me~ It's so easy getting him all hot and bothered.

When I finally arrived to his house, the front door was locked. Well fuck, he did say that he was going to get me back for this. No problem. I'll just climb through his window. Well, that may be hard, considering his window is two levels above the ground. Hmmm, what to do, what to do...

I walked over around the house and found three trashcans. Thank god they were already right under his window. Now All I have to do is move them on top of one another and I could climb through his window. Now for the hard part.

Since one of the trashcan's were already under his window, I grabbed another one, which was completely filled with trash, and set it on top of the other trashcan. The one underneath it sounded a bit hollow, but I didn't think too much of it. I grabbed the other trashcan and set it next to the other two. There, now they looked like stairs to his window. Ain't that just great? Hell yeah it is. After checking to make sure the first trashcan was stable enough to jump on, I jumped on it and it didn't even move a bit. So far, so great. I jumped on the next one, only to have everything crash to the ground. I fell flat on my back and groaned.

"Fuck, that hurt! I should've checked that stupid trashcan to make sure it was stable. Stupid, retarded, fuckin' trashcan," I groaned and rubbed my back.

"Ya know, cursing at inanimate objects is a sign of insanity. May I say that I've never seen you do this before, but I should've guessed, since you are insane," Ichigo said from his window, smirking like the Cheshire cat.

"Asshole! Just go open the fuckin' door before I gut you like a fish!" I yelled. He didn't even ask if I was okay!

"Nah, I don't really want to. Too bad for you," Ichigo stuck out his tongue playfully.

"Dammit Ichigo! Stop being a fuckin' prick and go open the damned door!" I yelled louder. Sorry for my language at the moment, my anger is slowly taking over my body and soon, I think I might just blow up a fucking building.

"Oh yeah? And why should I do that, _Hichigo_," Ichigo grinned. The prick...

"Fuck, Ichigo..." I sighed and ran a hand through my snow white hair, "Just-"

Holy. Fuck. What the hell does he think he's doing? Sucking on his fingers like that, eying me, messing with me... Fuck he just added a third finger. If I wasn't getting hard from this, then I'd be straight. Then he did the one thing that sent me over the top. He moaned, _moaned_.

"Please, Ichigo..." I practically whispered.

Ichigo stopped what he was doing, slowly pulling his fingers out of his mouth and smirking, "Please what, _Hichigo_?"

Oh god, the way he says my name, "Please, open the door. I want to play with my strawberry...I want to taste you..." Oh just wait. I'll get my revenge.

Ichigo nodded, slid away from the window, then disappeared. I ran over to the front door, and waited for about two seconds, then I heard a soft click. The second I heard the door unlock, I opened it up to see Ichigo standing there. Looking so edible... I gently pushed him to the side, closed the door, then grabbed the front of his shirt and slamming him against the door. I crushed our lips together in a bruising kiss. When I ran my tongue across his soft, delicate lips, he moaned. I slid my tongue inside his mouth, our tongues engaging in a fierce war to see who would win. Of course I won, then tilted my head to the side, deepening the kiss. Ichigo brought his arms around my neck, burying one of his hands in my hair and grabbing the back of my shirt with the other. I broke the kiss for a second to lift him up. He wrapped his legs around my waist, grinding our hips together. We both moaned then kissed again. I walked us to the couch, laying him down on it then sliding between his legs and leaning down to kiss his neck. He gasped and buried his hand back into my hair. God, I hated it when people played with my hair, but not Ichigo. I loved it.

"Ichigo," I purred out his name and ground my hips into his. Ichigo moaned and rocked his hips forward.

I moved my hands to the bottom of his shirt slowly lifting it up. Finally. I get to have my way with him. After waiting so long, he's finally letting me do whatever I want to him. Finally...

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

You. Have. Got. To. Be. Fucking. Kidding. Me.

**oxOXoxOXoxOXoxOXo**

No! Dammit! Who the fuck in their right mind would interrupt us? And it was finally getting good and and and...God Dammit!

Shiro pulled away and looked me in the eyes with an almost sad expression, "Can't it wait, aibou?"

I sighed and gently pressed my forehead against his then shook my head, "No, I'm sorry, it can't. What if it's dad coming back to get something he forgot? Or someone that's trying to make sure I'm okay?"

"The other people can wait, and can't your dad just go to the store and buy something there?" Shiro kept our gaze steady while slightly making it more heated. God...those eyes. They scream _let me fuck you_.

"Shiro, I'll be right back. I'll just tell the person that I'm busy and then we can continue, okay?" I tried to reason with him, hoping he'd just let me answer the door.

"Hmmm..." Shiro slid his hands to my ass then squeezed tightly. I bit my lip trying to suppress a moan, but failing, "Ya see, when ya do that, it makes me want to keep ya right here, and screw you straight into this couch, aibou," Shiro whispered seductively into my ear.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Sh-shiro...Let me open the door quickly, then I'll let you do whatever you want to me. You can do _anything_," I kissed his cheek.

Shiro looked like he was really contemplating something, then sighed and kissed me, "Fine, but hurry up."

I nodded, slid out from under him, then hurried to the door and breathed deeply to slow down my heart-rate, "Hello?"

"Hey, um, it's an old friend. We haven't seen each other in years and I stopped by to check on ya. Can ya open the door please?" A deep, baritone voice said from the other side of the door.

I know I've heard that voice before, but I couldn't exactly remember who it belonged to. Even at that, though, their voice went straight to my dick. So, without really thinking about it, I opened the door to see who this mystery person was. As soon as I opened the door, I locked eyes with a _very_ familiar man. Deep blue eyes met mine, and it was like a tidal wave hit me.

"Grimmjow..." I muttered out softly and stared wide-eyed at him. A slight pink dust covered my cheeks.

"Hey there, Ichigo," Grimmjow smiled.

Oh. Fuck.

Grimmjow was back in town.

**oxOXoxOXoxOXoxOXo**

A/N: MWUAHAHAHA! I've finally finished! My first chapter of my first fanfiction! -feels utterly accomplished- I do have to thank my good friend Poptart-Freak because without her, this wouldn't be completed right now. Quite literally. It took me _forever_ to write this. Why? Because I hand write this in class then re-type. Awesome ain't it? It's like, I have to edit it, but then I have to have someone else read it to make sure I checked all my mistakes. I love it. Anyways~ Yay for drama in the first chapter AND a cliff-hanger! I'm so nice, aren't I?  
>Anyways, please review! I'm open to constructive critisism, but please, don't flame me. I'll wipe out a bazooka and blow your head off. Just ask Poptart. I'll do it. No joke. But if yer nice and review, I'll hurry and -try- to upload the next chapter soon. ^_^<p>

Don'cha just love my amazing page breaks? o3o

And because She's a loser, Poptart-Freak came up with my summary because I'm not smart enough to think of one at the moment. AND she came up with the title because my original one sucked major ass... I'm brain dead. x3x

Thank you for reading~~ :3


	2. Sorpresa Tras Sorpresa

A/N: Hello again! So I love all of you! -y'all have successfully boasted my ego- I had the worst morning ever, and today has been going by so slowly, but then I read all of your reviews, and trust me, there were more than I was expecting. So reading all of those just made my day. o3o Yeah, so I decided that I'm going to start typing early~ Only because I love you. If I didn't love you, you probably wouldn't be getting this until another 2 weeks, because I'm just that lazy and my life just threw a HUGE curveball at me. My grades suck, bad. So typing will equal...not very much, at all. But I shall prevail! D -please believe in me-

Warnings: OOCness, AU, Shonen-Ai (Yaoi), Violence, Language, probably more that I can't think of.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, just this story. :3

**Reviewers Section: **

This belongs to all my reviewers because I'm not well with keeping up with all my reviews. So you all will be put on the spot if you give me a review I particularly love. Be happy~

**Poptart-Freak:** You're so uncensored. I love it. XD And I loves you too, and thank you for being such a supportive friend that'll put up with my bad spelling and grammar. Literally. Cause my spelling and grammar suck. Big hairy lady balls. … XD Sorry. Lvoes you~

**.cake:** Mwuahahaha, you'll see. It's all intertwined into everything.~ Thank you for reviewing. It's greatly appreciated. :)

**hehehehehohoProductions0: **Thank you! It may be my first time writing, but I looove reading fanfiction. I love it. Thank ya fer reviewin' :3

**metroidgirly: **Oh trust me, it is. I'm sitting here like "How the hell do I even write that in first person?" -dies- But thank you very much. I try my best! :3 Thank you for the amazing review~

**OfeliaWolf:** I know right~ I loved typing that. 3 Thank you for reviewing.

I loves you guys~ Y'all made my day. :3 Now time for the next chapter~~ Drama, away!

P.S. I may not have everyone on here, and I'm sorry. D:

**oxOXoxOXoxOXoxOXo**

Chapter 2: Sorpresa Tras Sopresa

Damn, this kid still looks as hot as he did all those years ago. Hotter even since his carrot orange hair was longer in the back, and it practically covered his eyes now. His eyes were the same, honey brown eyes that I remember. Dear god, I think he even grew an inch, or two. His freckles still stand out brightly in contrast to his tan skin. I think I'm falling in love all over again...

"Hey there, Ichigo," I smiled down at the blushing man.

That's right, he's not a teen anymore. Today is his twentieth birthday.

"Wh-what are you doin' here, Grimmjow?" Ichigo's voice cracked and he coughed to clear his throat. How cute.

"Well, I finally was able to break free of that place I went to all those years before," I shrugged. What, did the kid really think I forgot his birthday?

"I see that," Ichigo rolled his eyes, "But why are you here?"

Yeah, the kid forgot. Idiot.

"Well, ya see, the thing is...We need a place to stay for awhile," I moved to the side so that he could see Ulquiorra, whom was holding a sleeping Nel, and Nnoitra.

"Um...well..." Ichigo looked down and closed his eyes. A scowl appeared on his face then he ran a hand through his beautiful orange locks. God, how I loved that hair.

After a moment, I didn't think he was going to reply, until he looked up with those hate-filled brown eyes, glaring at me. Fuck, I knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"What the hell, Grimm?" Ichigo spat out, venom dripping in his tone.

"What do you mean _'What the hell?'_"I dangerously narrowed my eyes.

"You left! Without informing me, might I add! All you did was say that something came up and you had to deal with it, and the you left!" Ichigo yelled. There was a hateful fire burning in his eyes, and all of it was directed at _me_.

"That's because-!" I yelled before calming down and running a hand over my face, "If I told you where I was, you would have most likely been killed...or worse."

"'Tis true! The guy t'at ran da place was a fuckin' psycho," Nnoitra nodded in agreement.

"He probably would've made you his personal sex slave," Ulquiorra added in his two-cents.

"Yes, because I asked for your input. Shut up!" I yelled back at the two, then looked forward to see Ichigo staring wide-eyed back at me.

"Ichigo, who is it? Your taking forever and 'm lonely," A new voice said from _inside_ the house.

Who. The. Fuck. Was. That.

My eye twitched and my blood boiled at the thought of Ichigo having a new boyfriend. Even though, I couldn't really believe that he would've waited for me to return. After all, it has been four years since I've seen him. I don't expect him to still be happy to see me, or to still hug me with all his might, to still call me stupid names, to still love me... I don't expect any of that. I don't deserve any of that...

"Um, we'll be right in," Ichigo said from over his shoulder.

He refused to meet my eyes and moved to the side, "Come in..."

I stood there for a few seconds before moving to walk inside while Nnoitra and Ulquiorra followed. Ichigo closed the door behind us and followed us to the living room, where an albino sat, glaring daggers and us. His eyes were odd, black sclera and golden, cat-like irises.

He looked like a fuckin' wanna be demon. What did Ichigo see in this guy? Whatever it is, I don't care. I don't like him...

"Ichigo, can I talk ta ya in the kitchen?" The guy stood up, and looked at Ichigo.

"Y-yeah, um, we'll be right back, 'kay?" Ichigo looked at me with a apologetic expression.

We all nodded and the other two walked into the kitchen.

God dammit, so many complications.

**oxOXoxOXoxOXoxOXo**

Fuck, why was Grimmjow back? Why, of the times, why now? I finally had my life together, I finally thought I had gotten over him, and dammit, I finally have a boyfriend! Shiro finally helped me get over him, and he has the _audacity_ to come back! What the hell? What's worse is that as soon as I saw him again, all those feelings that I thought I left behind came back and slapped me in the face, hard.

"Who the fuck are they?" Shiro glared at me with those sinful eyes.

The worst part of all of this, however, is the fact that Shiro doesn't know a single thing about any of them. All he knows is that when we first met, I was getting over someone. I never told him anything...

"Look, Shiro..." I said no higher than a whisper.

"Don't sound like that, dammit!" Shiro slammed his fist onto the counter. Shit, he was already pissed. I don't honestly blame him though.

"Then don't yell at me! Let me explain! Please!" I looked at him with pleading eyes.

Shiro seemed to deflate just a little bit after seeing the face I was giving him, but not as much as I hoped he would.

He looked away for a millisecond then glared daggers at me, "Fine, talk."

I sighed in relief, and looked at the floor, "I've known them-"

"Look at me," Shiro hissed.

I looked up at him and scowled, "I've known them since junior high. We all used to be really close friends, including Shinji."

"Yeah, 'cause that jus' tells me everythin' doe'n' it?" Venom dripped with every word.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" I growled.

"I want to know _who_ they are," Shiro stepped closer to me.

I sighed and looked down, "The tall-"

"What did I tell you?" Shiro stepped in front of me, gripped my chin, forced me to look him in the eyes, and glared, "Look at me. I want to see the emotion in your eyes as you talk."

What could I possibly do? I couldn't lie, because he would be able to see that I'm lying, but I didn't want to tell him anything.

I sighed, "Okay, I'll tell you everything, but please, let go of my chin."

Shiro closed his eyes, nodded, and let go of my chin. He opened his eyes and gave me a soft expression, "Talk."

Well, better now than never.

**oxOXoxOXoxOXoxOXo**

I wonder how long this is going to take. Considering we've only been here for a little bit and we've already heard enough yelling.

"Ulquiorra, is Nel still sleeping?" I questioned.

Ulquiorra nodded and petted her head as she slept.

I sighed and put my elbows on my knees and buried my face into my hands. What am I going to do? Tell Ichigo that I still love him and want to get back together? I can't do that. Not when he still has a boyfriend. I doubt the guy really loves Ichigo, which pisses me off, but still. I have no right to break these two up. It's not my place...

"Grimm, what are you planning to do now?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Seriously, 'cause yer little boy toy is already wit' someone. How do ya plan on stayin' here wit' t'at freak?" Nnoitra sighed.

"I honestly don't know. He's the only person that I know would give us a place to stay. If not him, his father would. Either way, we'd have to see those two daily," I rubbed my temples.

"Well, from what we just witnessed, I bet that they won't be together for much longer. That albino guy seemed pretty mad," Ulquiorra stated.

I nodded and sighed. It's true that the guy looked pretty pissed, but the yelling seemed to have stopped for now. Maybe Ichigo talked him down a bit. Hell, it wouldn't surprise me, considering that whenever I got mad, he would give me this look, then I'd feel all bad for even getting upset in the first place and calm down. I just hope that everything is going okay.

**oxOXoxOXoxOXoxOXo **

"...After he left, I felt so empty. I didn't know what to do with myself. I started skipping school and just staying home, waiting for him to return, but he never did. I was actually surprised when I graduated high school _and_ got accepted into college. Not too long after that, I met you. You helped me through all of that. Shiro, you helped me get over him," I took a deep breathe to calm down my heart.

Explaining the whole thing was harder than I thought. I never expected myself to still feel like this even though it's been four years. I shouldn't be feeling like this, not right now. I just hope that Shiro couldn't detect that I was lying straight to his face. I tried to be convincing as possible, so I hoped it worked.

"Yer lyin'," Shiro clenched his fists.

_Shit._

"No, I'm not," I shook my head.

"Don' lie ta me, Ichigo," Shiro glared.

Since he's been calling me by my actual name, I'll call him by his. Considering that this is a very serious conversation and we technically are on a first name basis.

"Hichigo, I'm not-" I tried saying.

"You're fuckin' lyin'! I saw the way you looked at him when he arrived at the door! I saw the blush you had on your face! I even saw the fuckin' way he looked at you! Don't fuckin' _lie_ ta me!" Shiro yelled.

I shook my head in disbelief, I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do... Shiro grabbed the front on my shirt and pulled me close so that our noses are touching.

"Ichigo, don't lie to me," Shiro took a deep breathe, "Do you still have feelings for that _Grimmjow_ guy?" Shiro emphasized Grimmjow's name.

I stood there, looking straight into those solid gold eyes. How could I lie to him? How could I possibly believe that this was going to go the way I planned? I couldn't do this...I couldn't...

I nodded. Shiro let out a huff, let go of my shirt, turned away and walked to the other side of the kitchen. Out of no where he punched the wall.

"Why the fuck did ya keep this from me? Huh? WHY? This isn' somethin' ya keep from yer own boyfriend! You don' do t'at!" Shiro snarled.

"Hichigo, I didn't want to..." I looked down. Shit. I knew this would happen...

"Like hell you didn'! Ya just didn' think I wou'd find out! Ya though' you were o'er him, but yer not!" Shiro punched a cupboard, almost hard enough to break it.

"Hichigo..." I stared wide-eyed back at him, unknowing of what to say.

"Stop t'at! Stop usein' my name like yer some injured puppy, 'cause yer not! If anythin' I am! Ma boyfrien' just admitted t'at he liked some other guy! How do ya think I feel righ' now?" Shiro gripped his hair and shook his head furiously.

"Then calm the fuck down!" I yelled back at him. How could I possibly deal with him, let alone talk to him, if he was in this condition? There was no fucking way!

Shiro's head shot up and he glared at me, "Don' tell me wha' ta do."

The anger, the fury, the hate; it all filled his eyes at that single moment. I've never seen him like this; never this mad. Sometimes he would get mad at stupid things, but he was never this mad. I can honestly say that I was scared for my life. My body was shaking and I felt a surge of terror in the way he looked at me. What do I do, what do I do?

"Ya wanna know what's even more fucked up abou' all'a this?" Shiro glared and took a step towards me.

I instinctively took a step back and shook my head, unable to speak. Shiro appeared in front of me in a millisecond then slapped me as hard as he could. He _slapped_ me. My hand flew up and covered the spot where he slapped me and I fell backwards out of shock. How could he _slap_ me?

"W-why...did you just..." I tried saying the complete sentence, but failed. I was just too shocked to do anything.

"You'll pay for this, Ichigo. You are going to _pay,_" Shiro said manically before lunging at me and wrapping his hands around my throat and squeezing hard.

Shit! No! It couldn't end like this! Why is he doing this to me? What can I do? I can't pry his hands from my neck! Oh my god! OH MY _GOD_! Someone, anyone, HELP! HELP ME!

"I'll fuckin' kill you!" Shiro spat out and squeezed tighter, causing me to cough and choke at the same time.

"S-shiro...let go...please...it hurts...I can't breathe..." I chocked out, which only caused him to squeeze harder. The tears started to pour out of my eyes due to the pain and lack of oxygen. Oh god, am I really going to die like this?

"Shut the fuck up!" Shiro yelled.

As if answering my prayers, someone kicked open the kitchen door. My eyes shot open and I glanced at my savior with pleading eyes. I couldn't exactly make out who it was, but I gave them the most pleading look I could. _Please save me..._

**oxOXoxOXoxOXoxOXo**

_What. The. Fuck._

While I was in the living room talking to Ulquiorra about what we were going to do next, we all heard a sharp slapping sound. I immediately stood up and glared at the door. If looks could kill, that door would've been blown to bits. I swear to god, if what I heard was correct, I was going to rip that mother fucker's dick off and shove the tiny thing down his throat! As I walked to the door, Ulquiorra calmly, but sternly, told me to "kill that worthless piece of trash", which was no problem for me. I would gladly do just that. I nodded to him then kicked the door open. The first thing I saw almost blinded me with rage. The albino kid was currently straddling Ichigo's hips and had his hands wrapped tightly around his neck. Before I had the chance to move, Ichigo looked up at me with red rimmed eyes. He was giving me the most depressing look that I've ever seen in my life and it sent me straight over the edge. I lunged at the albino and knocked him off of Ichigo.

"The fuck?" The albino yelled as I tackled him to the ground, away from Ichigo.

"Don't you _ever_ touch Ichigo again you good-for-nothing fucker!" I slammed my fist into his face as hard as I could.

He yelped in pain as a loud crack emitted throughout the room, signaling a successfully broken nose. Before I let him retaliate, I jammed my knee into his stomach and punched him in the left cheek. I was blinded with rage! How _dare_ he think that he could _ever_ touch Ichigo like that! How dare he hurt him! I'll kill this bastard!

I punched the guy in the face repeatedly, not bothering to stop unless I knew he was knocked out, or better yet, dead. Then I felt a tentative hand on my shoulder and I immediately stopped and turned around to see Ichigo holding onto his neck, and and and... crying.

"Grimm...p-please...don't...don't kill...him..." Ichigo said between coughing out his insides.

"Ichigo..." I looked sadly at him, keeping my voice low.

"Ya som-ob-a-bibch!" The albino got to his feet, blood dripping from his nose, causing a blood waterfall to appear on his face.

He swung his foot into my side before I could move out of the way and I grunted in pain, falling onto my side.

"You cock sucking ass prick!" I grabbed my side in pain. Fuck, that hurt!

There wasn't enough time for me to recover so I could stop the guy from lunging at Ichigo and knocking him in the head as hard as he could with his fist, sending Ichigo flying into the other side of the kitchen. My blood went cold as I saw Ichigo's limp body slump to the floor, unconscious from the blow. In less than a second, all the pain I felt vanished. I jumped to my feet, and slammed my fist into the back of the little fuckers head.

"Fuckin' asshole!" Shiro yelled as he grabbed the back of his head.

"I'll fuckin' _murder_ you!" I swiftly kicked the guy in the chin, sending him flying backwards into the door that led outside, breaking it on impact, and landing flat on his back.

When I didn't see him move for a few seconds, I ran to Ichigo and knelt at his side. I placed my hands on his broad shoulders and softly shook him.

"Ichigo."

No response.

"Ichigo," I shook him a little harder.

Nothing.

"Ichigo," I said more panicked and shook him harder.

Still, nothing.

No! No, no, no, no, no! Ichigo couldn't be dead! That hit wasn't hard enough to kill him, was it? It couldn't have been! It just couldn't!

"ICHIGO!" Tears flooded my eyes, my voice was quivering, and I shook Ichigo as hard as I could.

As soon as I was about to give up, Ichigo groaned and moved a bit, "S...stop that..."

"Ichigo!" I took him into my arms and held him tightly against my chest. For a split second, I thought about how stupid I was acting. To most people, the display I just showed would've made most people, well mostly men, sick. Then, a second later, I found myself not giving a two-shits about what other people think. I love him, not that I'd ever say that to him again, but I do. I love him, and that's that.

**oxOXoxOXoxOXoxOXo**

My head hurts. Really bad. However, for some reason, I can't remember why. Wait, I'm being shook and I hear a voice. The voice seems concerned. Why is the voice shaking me so hard? Wait, why can't I see anything? I can't move either. What's going on?

"_ICHIGO!"_

I heard Grimmjow yell, voice full of agony. I suppose he's the one that's shaking me. It's making me feel a little dizzy. Uhg.

"S...stop that..." I groaned in pain.

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow pulled me to himself and held onto me as tight as possible. I wanted to move my arms so I could hug him, but I couldn't. I liked him holding me like this. But why couldn't I move? Why was I so dizzy? Why did my head hurt?

"Gr...Grimm...why does my head hurt?" I asked quietly.

Grimmjow just held me tighter and let out a deep breath, "Yer boyfrien' punched ya in the head. It knocked ya out...are you alright?"

With those simple words, the day's events suddenly came back to me. Everything.

"I'm...I'm fine...What about you?" I asked and slowly turned my head up to look at him.

Grimmjow looked into my eyes, his deep blue orbs flashing with concern, happiness, and so many more emotions, I can't describe them all.

"Yeah...Yeah. I'm just glad your okay. I thought you..." Grimmjow stopped mid sentence, even though I knew exactly what he was going to say.

We were silent for awhile, just looking into each others eyes. It's been so long since I've seen him, and I still feel the same way about him. I still feel that warmth from just looking in his eyes, I still feel the safety I felt whenever he held me, and I still feel the love I had towards him since the first time I saw him.

"Grimm?" I dropped my gaze.

"Yeah Ichi?" Grimmjow ran his fingers through my hair soothingly.

"Thank you...for saving me. I really appreciate it," I rested my head on his chest, right on the spot where his heart is.

"No problem. I'll always be here for you, Ichi," Grimmjow said softly into my ear and continued to stroke my hair.

We stayed like that for awhile, just enjoying each other. God, I really didn't realize how much I've missed him. He's always been so caring towards me, always having my back. I don't think there was ever a time where Grimmjow wasn't there to help me. Damn, doesn't that just make me feel all dependent on him. I'm not though, I can hold my own. Except for what just happened. I wasn't prepared for that to happen, and I was shocked beyond belief that Shiro would even hit me. That's the final straw, and I'm pretty sure he knows this, too. We were done. It's kind of depressing, considering that we've been dating for over a year, but it doesn't matter. When I thought I loved him, it was just me trying to compensate for losing Grimmjow all those years ago. I feel so bad for using him like that.

After more berating myself , I decided I needed to be more positive and focus on other things. Then I heard the rate of Grimmjow's heartbeat. It was like someone turned the bass on super high and fast-forwarded it.

"Grimm, your heart's beating really fast, why is that?" I asked quietly.

"Seriously? Your seriously asking that?" Grimmjow glared down at me, although his eyes showed no heat.

"Yeah, I really am," I nodded.

"You were almos' killed, idiot! I was worried tha' ya might've actually died on me! That guy could've killed yo if I hadn't walked in when I did!" Grimmjow flicked me in the forehead.

Before I said anything, though, we heard a slam from the living room.

"This is the police! We were told that there was a disturbance in this household and we've come to arrest that disturbance," The police yelled throughout the house.

Two uniformed police officers came into the kitchen at the moment and just looked at us.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt you, but where was that disturbance?"One of the said.

"I sent him flying through door over there," Grimmjow pointed towards the smashed door.

"Thank you, you may continue," both police officers nodded then went outside to pick Shiro up, put him in hand cuffs, then carry him out of the house, "We are sorry this young man has disturbed you. Have a nice day," And with that, they left.

An odd silence was left as soon as they left, and I couldn't help but start laughing. And it wasn't the small chuckle laugh, it was the oh-my-god-that-was-fucking-hilarious laugh. Tears were already forming in the corners of my eyes and I held my sides because they started to hurt. Grimmjow gave me the what-the-fuck look, then started laughing, probably because of me laughing. We started laughing at each other and ended up laughing so hard that all you heard was silence and breath intakes. This lasted for a good 5 minutes before we were panting and holding our sides in pain.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell ya somethin' Ichi," Grimmjow lightly gripped my chin and made me look at him.

"Yeah?" I raised a brow.

He leaned down and placed a soft, sweet kiss on my lips, "Happy Birthday."

"'Ey! Kitty, Carrot head, are y'all ever gonna come back to tha livin' room, or are ya gonna stay in tha kitchen an' make out?" Nnoitra yelled from the living room.

My face turned a bright scarlet red, "Uh..."

"Seriously guys. I know you guys are pretty preoccupied with each other, but we're bored," Ulquiorra added his say in.

Grimmjow laughed at me as my face just grew redder by the moment, "Yeah, we'll be right there."

He stood up and reached out his hand for me to take. Of course I took it and he pulled me to my feet.

"Sorry about ruinin' yer special day an' all," Grimmjow locked eyes with me and kept his hold onto my hand.

"Are you kidding me? You didn't ruin my day. I'm just...uh...happy to see you again," I looked away from him and scratched the back on my head with my free hand.

"Oh cute, is the little strawberry blushing?" Grimmjow teased, dropping his voice and whispering into my ear.

"Sh-shut up! I am not!" I punched his shoulder and ducked my head so that he couldn't look at me in the face. It's embarrassing to be called cute, okay? I'm a grown man and there's no reason for me to be cute.

"Yeah, you are. I won't shut up, unless you kiss me," Grimmjow smirked.

Wha-WHAT? What in the hell was this man thinking? I just had the second most traumatic experience in my life and he already wants a fucking kiss? Hell no!

"Wha- No! Are you kissi- ,I mean, kidding me?" I quickly replied back. Shit, knowing him, he probably heard that little slip of the tongue.

Grimmjow grinned widely, "Aw, come on berry. It's either you kiss me, or I'll kiss ya. It can be yer birthday present. So, take yer pick," He let go of my hand and slid his arms around my waist and pulled me into him, pressing our bodies together.

Fuck my life.

Not literally of course. That would be rather difficult.

"G-Grimmjow," I hesitantly said his name. Fuck, why did I just sound like a chick?

"Yes, _Ichigo_," He breathed into my ear, licking the shell of it.

I bit my lip to hold back a moan and shook my head. No, I couldn't kiss him, not yet. It's too soon, I mean, come on. He _just_ got back. Does he seriously think I'll kiss him after he just abruptly left? On top of that, he pretty much is the cause for my relationship to end. He really thinks I'll kiss him after all that? Does he really believe I'll just melt into his arms after one tiny kiss?

"Suit yerself, berry. Happy Birthday," Grimmjow shrugged, tilted my head up, and covered my lips with his own.

Apparently, yes, he does think that and damn, was he right. I kissed him back, wanting to feel his skilled tongue work it's way into my mouth and work me the way he can. He still kissed me the way he used to, but this time it felt better. The feeling behind it was greater.

God, I've missed this.

**oxOXoxOXoxOXoxOXo**

Finally. It's been so long since I've kissed him and good lord, I love it!

I ran my tongue along his lips and he eagerly opened them to allow my tongue to slip inside. He still tasted the same, cinnamon and chocolate. It was amazing. The way we kissed was very unique. Most people, when they kissed it was like a war of dominance, but never with us. We always seemed content to just kiss. Our tongues would entangle and dance. It was intoxicating, addicting, sinful, and most of all, perfect. I never had the feeling of sharing anything with anyone, but with Ichigo, I wanted to share almost anything that I could. A very sappy thing to say, but it's true. I always used to feel like I needed to fight, or be the best to get anything out of anything. However, ever since Ichigo came into my life, I felt as if I wanted to share everything with him. God, who knew I could be such a girl?

Ichigo wrapped his arms around my neck and I wrapped one arm around his waist to bring him closer and the other cupped the back of his neck. I tilted my head to the side and deepened the kiss. Ichigo let a small moan escape and I hummed in response. Fuck this, I'm not going to go slow. I pushed him into the wall and pushed my thigh in-between his legs to separate them. We both thrust our hips together, creating mouth-watering pleasure. Ichigo moaned louder and I broke the kiss, biting his bottom lip before pulling away. We looked in each others eyes and I kissed him again.

I wanted to do so much to this kid so bad it hurt. I wanted to kiss him breathless, make him moan, writhing underneath me, screaming my name as I fuck him senseless into the floor, but most of all, I just wanted him. He meant everything to me and I wasn't going to ever let him go again.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

You have got to be fuckin' kidding me.

We both pulled away and Ichigo looked away trying to hide his blush.

"What do you want?" I growled out. Fuck, I wanted to kiss my berry some more.

"Sorry to interrupt your little love fest, but Ichigo, your father has called to inform you that your family won't be home until eleven o' clock. He said something about wanting his only son to have the best birthday ever. Then Renji called and said that he wanted all of us to be at his house in two hours," Ulquiorra said with a blank expression, but I could easily spot the amusement in his eyes. Little bastard enjoyed interrupting us.

"Th-Thank you for informing us, Ulquiorra," Ichigo nodded to him.

"No problem," Ulquiorra walked back into the living room.

"An' stop makin' out! We still need to talk abou' livin' arrangemen's!" Nnoitra yelled.

Ichigo face-palmed and blushed even more. He looked so cute when he blushed like that.

"We'll be right there!" I yelled back and grinned widely at Ichigo.

"Th-This doesn't change anything, Grimmjow," Ichigo moved away from me.

Seriously? Is he going to be that fucking stubborn?

"What, why?" I lightly grabbed his arm and glared at him.

"You. Left. For. Four. Fuckin'. Years," Ichigo plainly pointed out. Prick.

"I didn't have a choice! My family was at stake!" I yelled. I was frustrated that he couldn't just get over it.

"How so?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow and cocked a hip.

"Damn it, Ichigo. I'll tell you about it later. I just got back from that hell hole and I would just like to forget about it right now. And if that fuckin' amazin' kiss didn't change anythin' then why haven't you hit me by now?" I questioned.

Ichigo stared at me with wide eyes then looked away and shrugged.

"Tell me why Ichigo. Normally, you would've beaten me to a pulp, or something," I let go of his arm and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"...It's because I've missed you. I thought about you every day. I would sit around and wait for you to come back," Ichigo said softly, not looking me in the eyes.

"I thought about you constantly. Then I remembered today was your birthday and thought 'Hey, wouldn't he just be thrilled to see me on his birthday?' Then I had to sneak out and come here. I haven't told anyone else I'm back yet. Only you and Renji know. Ulquiorra just _had_ to tell him," I grumbled the last part.

"You're...You're lying..." Ichigo blushed again.

"Baka, why would I lie to you?" I poked his forehead.

"I-I don't know-" I flicked his head.

"Then believe me when I say that I'll tell you later. When we have more time, I'll tell you everything, 'Kay?" I kissed his forehead and grabbed his hand.

He was silent for a while then a small smile tugged on his lips, "Fine," He gripped my hand.

We both walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. Ulquiorra gave us the oh-look-they-finally-stopped-making-out look while Nnoitra just gave us the they're-so-going-to-fuck look. We just ignored them and enjoyed the fact that we were okay with each other for once.

Well, this should be a very long day.

**oxOXoxOXoxOXoxOXo**

A/N: FINALLY! I'm sorry this has taken so long. So very very long! This took me that whole time to type up. I had a field trip yesterday to the WW2 Okinawa battle sites and it was 12 hours long. I almost fuckin' cried. I did at some pictures. Peace and Prayer park was my favorite though. We went to the spot where the nurses committed suicide from jumping off the cliff. The the tunnels were cool,too. There was one room where a whole bunch of Japanese soldiers went into this room, set off a grenade, and committed suicide. It was very interesting. I got lost in the tunnels though. They were so confusing. That's just part of the reason I didn't update though. I've been rather busy lately. Homework, people trying to do stuff, yeah. But thank you for all your support and patience. I'll _try_ to update faster, but I'm not guaranteeing anything. Thank you and please review. Reviews will get me to type faster because it just boosts my ego.

Oh, and as a parting note. Go check out Poptart-Freak's story. It's Harry Potter/Naruto Cross over. There's many pairings and OC's. Like mine! But my OC's don't come till Ch 4. ^^' Anyways, go look at it. Now. Please?

Anyways, till next time~ Review please~


	3. Volver A Conectar

A/N: Hello all! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in... pretty much forever. I've been incredibly busy and I feel so bad. I moved from Japan to Louisiana and the move took forever and I'm sorry for not letting you guys know. It's been like two months and I just feel so bad. Please forgive me! To make it up, I have this really long-ish chapter just for y'all. The smut in here is rushed for a reason to, so don't get all mad at me for it. DD: Anyways, I'm going to be updating (hopefully) more often because it's summer so expect more. :D

**Reviewers Happy Corner:**

**Poptart-Freak: **Of course, because your obsessed with cake. Watch, one day you really will turn into a cake .I will laugh. Hard.

**hehehehehohoProductions0: **Thank you! It was really fascinating, but sad at the same time. Some of the pictures made me cry. D: And Thank you~ Shiro isn't done, cause he's a prick. But I love him, but not in this story. -evil face- Thank you though. :D

**caribou. and. cake: ** My friend loves your name because it has cake in it, by the way. Just thought I'd let ya know. :3 I loved it too. I originally had it in Grimm's POV, but I changed it cause, well, I don't know. I wanted to. :D Thank you for liking it. I'll continue to write more. X3

**MiSA-sama-MiSA-chan:** Mwuaahahahhaa! You have no idea~ The love triangle is going to be all, BAM! -can't find a better way to describe it- XD But Thank you for reading and reviewing. :D

**OfeliaWolf: **Thank you~ :D Shiro deserved it though, but it's okay. You'll see more of him later on. I like the word intense. It's just so...intense. :D

**Juejue122: **As much as I'd love to, I can't. Shiro is very important to this story and he's vital to have, even if he is a prick. And Nel is adorable, ain't she? I just love her so much~ Thank you for FINALLY REVIEWING! Seriously, this whole story was fated on whether you reviewed or not and YOU FINALLY DID. Thank god. Nya~ o3o

**Cookie**: Thank god. You finally reviewed. :3 Thank you for the review. It really means a lot to me and it's by far my favorite. I've never seen you use such great grammar before and I was like "Holy crap! This is amazing!" :3 Thank you.

If I didn't mention you in here I'm so sorry. I have very little time at the moment and I couldn't look through all my reviews. I'm sorry.

**oxOXoxOXoxOXoxOXox**

**Chapter 3: **Volver A Conectar

"Ichigo, there is a reason why we came here, just to remind you. As Grimmjow stated earlier, we need a place to stay," Ulquiorra starred expressionlessly at me.

"Yeah, I remember that. You guys can stay at my place. I don't live here anymore and it's about twenty minutes away," I smirked his way.

Grimmjow chuckled and shook his head, "And I thought you still lived here. Wouldn't have that been great if your dad was the one to see us at the door and not you?"

"Don't even _joke _about that," Ulquiorra glared at Grimmjow, making said man look away and whistle like he didn't do anything wrong.

Poor kid, my father always made fun of him because of his pale skin and expressionless face. He was always so uncomfortable whenever he was here. Thank Kami that my dad wasn't here now.

"I have a question though," Ulquiorra's gaze turned back to me.

"Ask away," I waved my hand as if allowing him permission.

"Why are you here?" Ulquiorra cocked his head to the side.

...Seriously? After being best friends for five years, they don't remember why I'm here on my birthday? And they say _I'm_ the forgetful one.

"Remember when we used to come down to my house every year when we were kids for our birthdays?" I smiled a little, remembering all the fun times that we had.

Ulquiorra merely raised a brow and nodded.

"Yeah! I rememba tha'! We used ta have the greates' times then!" Nnoitra smiled wide.

"Well, after I moved out, I stopped coming over and only came by for Christmas. My sisters were kind of upset by that, even though Yuzu expressed it more than Karin did. My father guilt-tripped me into coming back every year and that's why I'm here," I explained.

Ulquiorra nodded and fell silent once more. I wasn't honestly expecting an actual reaction, but a small smile would've been nice.

"If it's okay with you guys, I can drive you there now so that you know where your sleeping. As long as you can help pay rent, I'm perfectly fine with you guys living at my place. I'm guessing that Nel will sleep with Grimm?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Yeah, she will be. I don't trust Nnoi with Nel and Ulquiorra might kick her off the bed," Grimmjow grumbled and scrunched his nose up a bit.

"I wouldn't kick her off the bed..."Ulquiorra mumbled before standing up.

"Alright, then lets go," I chuckled as I got up, grabbed my keys, and put them inside my pocket.

Ulquiorra picked up Nel and went outside while Nnoitra followed him. I guess they must've wanted to leave Grimmjow and I alone. Too bad nothing is going to happen. Once they were outside, I checked around to see if I was forgetting anything. When I realized that I wasn't, I moved toward the door only for Grimmjow to grab my wrists and pin me to the wall. I stared wide-eyed at the wall before turning my head around to face him.

"Gr-Grimmjow, what do you think you're doing?" I tried in vein to get my wrists free from his grasp, but he held them with an iron grip.

"I just wanted ta get some time alone. Is that so bad?" Grimmjow leaned down and sniffed my neck, making shivers run down my body.

"S-stop it. Ulqui and Nnoi are outside waiting for us," I tried to sound mad, but it came out weak. How is it that Grimmjow had this effect on me?

"Ya know ya don't want me to, _Ichigo_," Grimmjow leaned into me and licked the sensitive spot behind my ear causing me to let a small moan escape from my lips, "See Berry? Ya don't want me ta stop. Ya want me to keep goin', keep makin' ya moan. Ya wan' me to continue because yer enjoyin' this."

I shook my head, refusing to believe that I liked this. There was no way I could like this. He just got back and I just broke up with my boyfriend of a fucking year! I can't be enjoying this, it wouldn't be right!

"Come on, Berry. Say ya want me, and I know ya want me _bad_," Grimmjow brought my wrists together, holding them with his left hand and cupped my covered dick.

This time I let out a louder moan and bit my lip to stop it short. Stop it, stop it, please stop it.

Grimmjow growled a bit, "Quit denyin' it, Ichigo. Just give in. Ya know ya want to, so jus' do it," He rolled his hips into my ass, making me to feel his hard on, and squeezed my covered testicles a little bit.

I bit down on my lip hard to stop the moan that was right about to tear its way through my throat, even though a quiet suppressed moan was heard in my throat.

"Fuck this," Grimmjow let go of my wrists and shaft, spun me around, and bit hard on the junction where my shoulder and neck met.

I let go of my lip and moaned loudly, arching my back due to the feeling of immense amounts of pleasure and pain. Grimmjow took full advantage of this opportunity and sealed our lips together, shoving his tongue into my mouth and grinding our hips together. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck and gave back just as much as he was giving. His hands were everywhere, my arms, chest, back and finally settled on my ass, squeezing hard. Moaning again, I tugged on his hair a bit as he ground our hips together again, causing both of us to moan from the pleasure that shot through our bodies. We both broke the kiss for much needed air, but Grimmjow didn't waste any time as he latched onto my neck. He licked, sucked, and bite down every part he could reach. One of his hands snuck its way underneath my shirt to caress my abs then move upwards to pluck a pebble hard nipple. I moaned loudly and arched my back, leaning into him as much as I could, pressing our bodies as close as they could get.

"Ichigo, Grimmjow, we cannot open the car without the keys, and we can hear you both very clearly. Please hurry up so we can get going," Ulquiorra said from the door, seeming to be bored, but when I turned to look at him, he wore a small smirk.

Well that's just fucking great. Even when I was starting to get really into it, he just has to go and screw things up. … Wait, what? No! I wasn't getting into that! I was forced to react!

I groaned as my cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. Grimmjow just chuckled, kissed my lips quickly, then moved away.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll be right there. Don't get yer panties in a twist, Elmo," Grimmjow grabbed my hand and smirked in Ulquiorra's direction.

"Fuck you," Ulquiorra spat out then left the two of us alone.

Grimmjow turned towards me and smiled, "Told ya that you'd like it."

I glared at him and turned away, "Let's go."

Grimmjow pulled me back, and kissed me sweetly, adding not too much pressure, but enough to get his point across. I blushed and looked away, avoiding all eye contact.

"That had to be the best, and only, kiss I've had in four years. Damn, you just have no idea how much I've missed ya, kid," Grimmjow kissed my cheek.

I chocked on a breathe and looked at him wide-eyed. There was no possible way that he could have gone _four __years_ without kissing someone. There's just no way. Even though, when I look into his eyes, I know he's not lying to me, it's just so hard to believe. That means that he...waited for me. There was nothing in the world that could make me feel happier than this moment right now. God, I've missed this man so much.

I wrapped my arms around him and smiled brightly, "I've missed you , too. However-"

"Why is there a however?" Grimmjow pouted, but turned away so I couldn't see it.

"However," I ignored him, "I'm still mad at you."

Grimmjow glared down at me, "Why the hell are ya still mad at me?"

"Well, let's see. One, you came back out of no where and beat up my boyfriend then caused us to split up. Two, you kissed me when I told you to stop. Three, well, you're a jerk," I glared back at him.

"Well sorry if I only wanted to save you! I'm not just gonna stand by and have some idiot kill the only person, other than my sister, that I care about!" Grimmjow snarled.

I paused for a moment before smiling softly, "And I appreciate that. If it wasn't for you, I may have been dead right now. Thank you, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow's expression softened for a brief moment before his signature smirk made it's way on his face, "Show me yer grateful."

Huh?

"Wha-? How the hell am I going to do that?" I raised a brow and crossed my arms over my chest. Seriously, how would I show him that I'm grateful? Isnt a simple 'Thank you' enough?

"Kiss-"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques!" Ulquiorra yelled from outside. Wow, I think that was that first time we've ever heard him raise his voice. Who would've thought that he could?

"Yeah, kiss me, _Berry_," Grimmjow blow a kiss my way before turning away and walking out the door with that arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

If you had ever seen Grimmjow smirk like that, you'd want to punch him in the face just as much as I do. The prick was testing me and damn it, it's not fair. He knows I'm just going to kiss him because I won't back down from a challenge. Asshole... And here I am, just standing here like the idiot I am. How could those simple words just put me in a state of paralysis? _I don't know._

"Come on _Berry_, we have to leave now and you're the only one that has the keys to the car," Grimmjow said teasingly from outside.

"Fuck you..." I grumbled and walked past him on my way out, locking the house door and then unlocking my dark blue 2002 model Impala.

"Mmmm, maybe later," Grimmjow purred and slid into the passengers side of the car.

A dust of pink spread across my cheeks and I grumbled to myself, hoping that in the next fifteen seconds he'd just spontaneously blow up. Too bad that would never happen. Ever. It's not my fault for wanting him to though, because he's just one big asshole and he knows all the buttons to push just to get a reaction out of me. It just wasn't fair. Why am I so easy to mess with whenever he's around? Why do I turn into a love-struck chick whenever he looks at me? I mean, come on. I know that I'm attracted to him, but good lord! It's like every time he looks my way, I forget about anything and everything. It's like he knows I will because he can just read me like that. The worst part is, is that he broke up my relationship and I can't even hold up that much restraint towards him. That's just messed up.

While continuing my little rant inside of my head, I opened up the drivers car door, got in, and turned on the car. Grimmjow glanced at me through his peripheral vision and smirked. Ulquiorra and Nnoitra loaded the car up and got in as well. Since Nnoitra didn't want to hold Nel, Ulquiorra laid her down in his lap and held her tight. If Grimmjow wasn't her brother, I'd think Ulquiorra would've been. After everyone was inside and ready to go, I started driving up to my apartment. There was a long silence before Ulquiorra decided to speak up.

"So, Ichigo, how has everyone been?" He asked, looking at me through the rear-view mirror.

"Um, everyone is doing fine. Ishida finally grew the balls to ask Inoue out," I stopped talking when I heard Nnoitra yell _finally_, then I continued, "Rukia and Renji _still_ aren't dating."

"Why the hell not?" Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "I swear, they are the most stubborn people I know."

"Tell me about it. Everyone knows they are head-over-heels for each other, but they can't seem to figure that out yet and it's starting to drive everyone insane," I sighed deeply.

"Fuck, really? I woulda ne'er guessed it. God, they shoul' jus' fuck already and get it o'er wit'," Nnoitra rolled his eyes and sighed.

"It's more complicated than that, Nnoi. Ya can't jus' fuck and be done with it. Ya have to talk about it, and just know," Grimmjow glanced over at me and smirked, "Yeah, ya just have ta know."

I blushed and kept my eyes on the road, fearing that if I looked away I'd get into a huge wreck and end up killing everyone inside of this car. That's not going to happen on my watch. I glanced at the mirror to see if Ulquiorra was still listening, and sure enough, he was looking at me still.

Ulquiorra nodded then adverted his gaze to look outside and his expression noticeably changed from blank, to a little depressed, "How is _she_ doing?"

I sighed and stopped looking at him to look back at the road, "She's doing fine. Better than she used to be. Uh...She hasn't dated anyone yet, even though there are a lot of guys that are trying to get with her. I doubt she notices them though because she's so oblivious to them. She also grew her hair out, it's down to her lower back and she hasn't changed the colour either. Um...Her grades are still top-notch. She ranks second, or first, every time. Her and Ishida have competitions every single time. It's actually quite hilarious to watch the two fight over the top spot. What else, uh...She's majoring in two things and still has a part time job. I don't think she should really be over working herself, but she does it anyways."

When I glanced back at him through the mirror again, there was a small smile, but you couldn't tell if you weren't close to him. After a while of silence, I looked back at the road and sighed.

"She still remembers you, even brings you up occasionally. Sometimes we talk about all of you. We've missed you, so it's a common thing to talk about between us," My expression turned a bit sad, "She really misses you."

I glanced back one more time to see Ulquiorra looking out the window with a sullen look on his face. He was leaning against the door and had his hands on his lap.

"I'm glad she's doing alright," Ulquiorra said before falling silent again.

"Hey! How's ma lil' blonde doin'? Does he still rememba me?" Nnoitra broke the awkward silence.

"Yeah, he does. But he's not too happy with you, so don't expect him to be happy when you see him next," I smirked and remembered my best friends rant about how badly he'd get Nnoitra back. Let's just say Nnoitra will never expect it.

"Tch, figures. Wha's he been doin' all this time?" Nnoitra poked my shoulder.

"He's been studying art, and stuff. He wants to be a famous artist one day," I smiled, "And we work at a bar together."

Now that was a fun topic to talk about. The bar, I mean. We worked at a gay strip bar, but we don't strip there. I'm of the the bartenders and Shinji is a waiter. Even though he has to deal with "grabby hands", he manages to deal with it because he gets a load of tips. I originally didn't want to work there, but he did _everything_ in his power to get me there. I think the only reason why I even decided to was because he's my best friend and I didn't want him getting raped or anything like that.

"Ya work at a bar?" Nnoitra poked my arm again, "Wha' kin' of a bar?"

"Yeah, I wanna know that as well," Grimmjow glanced at me with eager-to-know eyes.

"Too bad, I'm not telling you," I smirked and winced a little when Grimmjow pulled my ear, "Ow, that hurt."

"It was supposed ta," Grimmjow smirked then looked back out the window. I was surprised, he actually wasn't bothering me as much as I thought he would. Isn't that a miracle?

I smiled a bit as I slowly turned into my drive-way and parked the car, "We're here."

"Fuckin' finally!" Nnoitra hopped out of the car and stretched out.

We all smirked and got out of the car, closing the doors. That's when the sudden realization hit me and my face turned a dark shade of red. Grimmjow is going to be living with me.

…

Shit.

**oxOXoxOXoxOXoxOXox**

Now that's just cute. Ichigo blushing for no apparent reason. It's probably because I'm living with him. Ha, this is just perfect. My strawberry and I will finally get to live together, well, until I find my own place. This is sure going to be interesting.

After we got our stuff out of his car, we all walked to the door of his two-story house. Ichigo fumbled with the keys before he found the right one and put it in the lock, unlocked his house, opened it up and walked in.

"Come on in, just put your bags in the living room," Ichigo gestured towards the large room located to our left as he walked into another room.

I set my bags down on a white couch and looked around. His place actually didn't look that bad. The walls were painted black while the ceiling was painted white. The carpet was a soft, almost fur-like and white. While the couch was black, the cushions were circular and white. He had a glass-top coffee in the center of the room that was situated on top of a black, oval rug. In front of the couch, a decent-sized plasma TV hung from the wall. There was various other decorations, like pictures and plants. Over all, the room was nicely put together. But I wonder how he afforded all of this. The last time I saw him, he never had this much money.

"'Ey! Ichi! How'd ya afford this place?" I yelled out.

"Uh...well... My mom left me a bank account in her will. She specifically said when I was old enough, I could get my own place to live... So I bought this place, and made it to my liking... There's still a lot of money left, too... " Ichigo's soft voice was heard from behind the door he walked into. His tone was laced with sadness. It almost made me regret bringing it up.

"So, Ichigo. Where would we be sleeping?" Ulquiorra swiftly changed the subject.

Ichigo walked out the kitchen wearing a yellow apron with strawberries scattered all over it, "Oh, sorry about that."

I couldn't help but laugh at that ironic apron he wore, "Where'd ya get this cute apron, _Strawberry_?_"_

"Shut the hell up! It doesn't matter!" Ichigo's face flushed red. You know, if you looked close enough, you could see steam coming out of his ears. Ha, maybe that's only my imagination.

"Who da hell got ya that?" Nnoitra barked in laughter.

Even Ulquiorra had the tiniest smirk pulling his lips as he looked at Ichigo. Now that was a miracle.

"You do want a place to stay, right?" Ichigo glared at all of us with the intent of throwing us out.

We all fell quiet after that, but couldn't quite keep the smiles off of our faces. I mean, come on, he's in a _strawberry apron_. He may not realize it, but he's just setting himself up to be the victim of very cruel jokes. That's sure going to be a hell of a lot of fun.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. And Ulqui, to answer your question, there's a few places y'all could sleep. I have a guest bedroom upstairs. It's a pretty decent-size room that has a queen-size bed. My couch pulls out to be another queen-size bed and my room has a king-size bed. In all honesty, I don't really care where you sleep, as long as you don't bother me," Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

Ulquiorra nodded and picked up his bags, "Where would your guest room be?"

"It's down the hall, up-stairs, and two doors to the right," Ichigo used hand motions to explain where the room was.

Ulquiorra nodded his thanks then walked in the direction of the room.

"I'm takin' yer couch," Nnoitra plopped down onto it and hummed in approval, a smirk pulling at his lips.

Ichigo just nodded and walked back into the kitchen without listening to where I was going to sleep. I guess he doesn't realize the fact that I'm going to be sleeping with him, in _his_ bed. Now where would the fun be if I didn't tell him? A smirk pulled at my own lips as I made my way quietly into the kitchen. Ichigo was currently chopping up red and green peppers with his back to the door. My smirk grew into a wide grin. Well, at least he knows how to cook. The only other person in this house that has decent cooking skills is Ulquiorra, and he only cooks when he feels like it. I waited for Ichigo to make a sign of acknowledgment towards me, and when he made none, I slowly walked to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He tensed up and immediately stopped chopping the peppers.

"'Ey there, _Strawberry_," I purred into his ear.

"Gr-Grimmjow?" Ichigo quietly asked and put the knife down.

"Yeah, it's me. Ya know, ya practically gave your room to me. Ya know what tha' means? I get to wake up with ya, next ta ya, smellin' _just like ya_," I dropped my voice an octave lower and emphasized the end.

Ichigo shuddered and gripped the edge of the counter, "Will you ever give up?"

I chuckled, "No, I won't. Now how 'bout that kiss?" I bit the top of his ear lightly.

"N-no," Ichigo moaned slightly and tried to get away, but I bit down harder on his ear to keep him in place, which only caused him to moan again.

"Aren'cha still grateful fer me helpin' ya? How 'bout this?" I pressed my body tight against his, "You kiss me, and not just a peck, I want tongue and everythin'. After that, if ya want, I'll leave ya alone. How's that sound?"

Ichigo didn't say anything for a while, but then he dropped his head and mumbled something.

"Wha' was that?" I turned him around and pinned him to the counter.

A light dust of pink covered Ichigo's cheeks, "I'm not repeating myself."

I smirked and pulled him close to ground our centers together, "Do it, _Ichigo_."

Ichigo barely suppressed a moan, " I said that I'll kiss you, Grimmjow."

"Is that right?" I smirked and lifted his chin to look into his melted chocolate brown eyes.

Ichigo never broke the gaze, but scowled a bit. I wonder what he's thinking about for him to look like that. Is kissing me really all that bad? I mean, granted, I did break him and his boyfriend up, but that little fucker deserved it!

Because I was lost in my thoughts, I was caught off guard when Ichigo flipped our positions and pinned me to the counter. I looked down into his eyes that were now half-lidded and lust filled. If that didn't turn me on then nothing would.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, I'm going to kiss you like you've never been kissed before," Ichigo grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me down to connect our lips together in a forceful kiss.

Now this is what I'm talking about.

I grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him back, putting more force into the kiss. Our lips moved in sync, never missing a beat. It was almost like heaven. Then Ichigo let go of my shirt and ran his hand down my chest and drove his other hand into my hair, tugging on it a bit. I grunted and flipped our positions. Dear god, I've missed kissing this kid. It always felt so right when we kissed. Ichigo finally ran his tongue along my bottom lip, as if he was asking for permission to enter. I eagerly opened my mouth to allow his tongue in.

_Click._

He started up a dance of twisting, tasting, sucking, and feeling. Fuck, he tasted just like he used to. I tightened my grip on the back of his neck and deepened the kiss, trying to taste all of him. Ichigo arched his back a bit and moaned. We continued like this before I pressed my knee in-between his legs to separate them and grind our hips together. We both moaned in pure pleasure.

_Click. Click._

Ichigo tugged on my hair and broke the kiss only to start kissing down my jawline then down my neck. He stopped a few times to suck hard on my neck, then lick the same spot after wards. This only caused me to pull his head up by his hair and lock gazes. His eyes were half-lidded, filled with lust and a determinative fire. We were both panting hard for lack of oxygen for so long, but neither of us seemed to care. Ichigo leaned forward only to smash our lips back together in another brain-melting kiss. I ground our hips together over and over making Ichigo moan in-between each kiss.

_Click. Click. Click._

After what seemed like ages, we finally pulled apart again. We we both panting hard, holding onto each other like the other was the only tangible thing at the moment. A few moments later, I remembered that I heard a strange clicking noise during our little...thing. I glanced up and looked over at the door to see Nnoitra holding his camera phone, with the camera light on.

_Click._

"Nnoi..." I growled at him.

"Wha'? I can' have my own fun? Y'all two are pretty much goin' at it every time ya get alone. It's only fair tha' I get ta take pictures of it," Nnoitra grinned widely then left us alone.

I growled again, then sighed, seeing as it was no use to get mad about it now. That just means I get to steal his phone and look at those pictures myself. They must be pretty hot if he even bothered to take pictures in the first place. Well there's that, and blackmail.

"Again..." Ichigo whispered so quietly that I had to strain my ears to hear him.

"What?" I kissed his cheek, "What do you mean?"

"Kiss me again, Grimm, please," Ichigo looked into my eyes and gave me the most pleading look.

I almost gave into his request, but I knew I couldn't; _But I want to. _There were were people around; _But I didn't care._ If I did, it would just lead us to do more; _But what's so wrong about that?_

"Ichi...I...we can't. We have to wait until we're alone, that way we can...we can have more privacy..." I tightened my hold onto him and tried to not attack this kid.

"I don't c-care..." Ichigo rubbed his body against mine and gave me the pleading look again, "Grimm, _please._"

"Fuck..." I gripped the back on his neck and slammed our lips together.

Ichigo moaned and wrapped one of his legs around mine to try and get us closer together. I snaked my other hand down to his ass and squeezed hard causing Ichigo to moan again, only louder. It was so easy to get this kid going, but I enjoyed every moment of it.

"T-touch me," Ichigo breathed hotly into my ear and a shiver shot down my spine and my cock jumped to attention.

"No, not here," I leaned back to look at him again. Was this kid just trying to start something?

"_Grimmjow_, I'm begging you..." Ichigo ran one of hand hands down my chest then up and under my shirt.

The way he said my name went straight to my cock and I shuddered. Does he have any idea how badly he's effecting me right now? God, he's just so fucking tempting, I don't think I can contain myself any longer...

"Fine..." I brought my hand to the front of his jeans and cupped him roughly, "Is this what'cha wan' me ta do? Do ya want me to touch ya like this?"

Ichigo hissed out a breathe the moment I cupped him through his jeans and I savored the way his eyebrows drew together in pleasure, "Sh-shit..."

I fondled him through his jeans a little more before slowly unzipping his jeans, "Tell me what ya want, _Ichigo_."

"F-fu... Please, ju-just...Good god! Jerk me off, fuck me, I don't care! Do _something_," Ichigo practically yelled into my ear and I smirked down at him.

Well didn't he just say that in the prettiest voice? Any self control that I had vanished the moment those words left his mouth, "Your wish is my command," I pulled his already hard length out of his jeans then out of his underwear.

I started to slowly stroke his dick, and with each stroke, I was given a deep moan. _He sounded so delicious. _

Ichigo bit down on my neck and whispered in my ear, "More."

I smirked and started to pump him faster, harder. He moaned loudly and gripped my biceps tightly when I bit down on his ear. I lapped at the skinned cartilage then moved down to his earlobe and sucked it into my mouth. Ichigo thrust his hips forward while moaning wantonly.

"F-fuck! Gr-Gri...Nngh...F-faster!" Ichigo uttered out before moaning again and biting down on my neck to try and muffle the sweet noises coming from him.

"What're the magic words, _Ichigo_?" I purred into his ear and started to slow down my pace.

"The magic words are Right. Fucking. Now." Ichigo growled while one of his hands dove into my hair and pulled at it harshly to get his point across.

The pleasure that came from the pain went directly to my cock. Fine, if he wanted to play that game then I'll just give him more than he asked for just to piss him off.

"Whatever ya say," I grinned widely then began to pump him fast and hard.

"F-fuck!" Ichigo let out a deep moan and arched his back.

I brought my free hand to his mouth and put three fingers on his lips, "Suck," I commanded.

Ichigo opened his mouth, wrapped his tongue around my fingers, then sucked them into his mouth. He swirled them around and sucked on them with an eagerness that I've never seen before. And fuck me with a stick if it didn't turn me on even more than I already was. The noises he was making and the way he sucked on my fingers had my dick pulsing with anticipation. The only thing that I could even think about was his mouth and my dick. Imagine if those two things were put together...

Oh Kami...

**oxOXoxOXoxOXoxOXox**

"Yes, we'll be there. Thank you for informing us. Bye," I hung up my cellphone and sighed.

Apparently there was a surprise birthday party being held for Ichigo for his birthday in an hour and they first called Ichigo, but he wasn't picking up so they called me half-expecting me to answer. When I did I heard some female squeal in the background. Why must girls be so...high-pitched?

"'Ey, Ulqui, who was tha'?" Nnoitra poked his head into my room.

"Renji. He invited us to a surprise birthday party and expects us to be there in an hour. Can you behave for that long?" I turned towards him with a blank stare.

"O'course I can~ It ain't gonna be tha' hard," Nnoitra grinned widely to show off his piano-tooth smile.

"Good, now go play with yourself, or something. As long as you don't bother me, Nnoitra," I turned away from him and took out a book from my suitcase.

"I told ya ta call me Nnoi. Nn-o-i," Nnoitra sounded out and sighed irritably.

"I honestly don't feel the need to," I glanced up at him for a second before going back to my book. I never got the reason in calling him that stupid nickname. I've known him as Nnoitra since the day I met him and changing that would just be too annoying.

"Tch, fine. Emo ass bastard," Nnoitra said quietly under his breathe and headed out of the room.

"What the hell did you just call me you adolescent prick?" I glared holes into Nnoitra's back.

Nnoitra froze and turned around with a small smile, "Nothin', Ulqui."

"That's what I thought," I turned away and continued to read with the faintest of smiles pulling at my lips.

**oxOXoxOXoxOXoxOXox**

Oh good fucking god. When the hell had Grimmjow learned to do that? It was as if the moment he stuck that first finger inside of me, I lost all sense of reality. I may have gotten off before, but that was way better than anything I've ever done before. Grimmjow seemed to enjoy it just as much as I did considering he was grinding his hips into my thighs and biting my neck, which he probably left a bruise or two.

Grimmjow finally slid his fingers out of my ass then turned me back around so I faced him. He slid down to his knees and started licking away the come from my stomach and his fingers. When he finished he stood back up then pulled me in for a brain-melting kiss. When we pulled apart we were both panting and were at a loss for words. After awhile of standing like that, I looked up into his eyes and smiled a bit. Grimmjow smiled back at my a pecked me on the lips.

"Was that good enough ta satisfy ya?" Grimmjow licked my cheek.

"Y-yeah," I blushed a bit.

"Good, cause now I wan' ya to do a lil' somethin' fer me," Grimmjow licked my lips.

"Wh-what did you have in mind?" I looked up into his eyes and blushed deeper.

"I wan' ya ta take that dirty lil' mouth of yours and suck me off. You're not the only one who is needs ta be satisfied," Grimmjow smirked and gave me a heated look.

"I'll suck you off good and hard," I smirked right back and slide my hand over the noticeable bulge in his pants.

"Yeah, ya keep talkin' like tha' and I'll fuck ya right here," Grimmjow bit my bottom lip then let it go with a pop, his eyes turning sky blue to a deep ocean blue.

"Promise?" I licked his neck and slide my hands up to his shirt and pulled it slowly off of him. I looked him up and down, my mouth watering the whole time. The sight of his bare-chest had my already sated limbo jump to life again. He was fucking edible.

Grimmjow just smirked and ran a hand through my hair. I leaned over and softly bit his neck while sliding my hands up his chest. His skin looked so rough and hard, but was truthfully soft to touch, much to my surprise. When my fingertips brushed over his nipples, he grunted and I smirked then pressed the pads of my fingers against them.

Looks like the little kitten has a hot spot.

"Does the big kitty like that?" I smirked when he pulled my hair.

"D-Don' call me tha'," Grimmjow growled.

I chuckled darkly and pinched his nipples hard then rolled them between my thumb and index fingers, making them as hard as a pebble. Grimmjow groaned and pulled harder on my hair, much to my dislike. I didn't want a small groan or a grunt, I wanted this tyrant to fucking _beg_ for this. Licking a hot, wet trail down his chest and to his right nipple, I sucked long and hard on it, biting it afterwords then repeating the whole process before moving onto the other one.

"F-fuck Ichigo...n-ngh...I thought I told ya...ta suck me," Grimmjow tugged on my hair.

I smirked up at him and bit down harder, "Make me."

Grimmjow yanked my head off of his chest and pulled me up to look him in the eyes. The harsh treatment caused me to whimper and groan at the same time. He stared me in the eye before growling.

"Suck me off or I'll fuck that pretty little mouth of yours," Grimmjow tugged harder on my hair making me whimper again, "Your choice."

I smirked and licked my lips slowly "They're both so tempting."

Grimmjow's eyes grew darker then he sealed our lips together in another kiss. Once we pulled away, we were left panting. I kissed him sweetly on the lips again before going back to kissing down his chest. As soon as I got to his pants, I pushed the button through the hole with my tongue then pulled the zipper down agonizingly slow with my teeth. I pulled his pants and underwear and stared at his enormous cock. After a few seconds, I glanced up at him and licked the head of it. Grimmjow's eyebrows pulled together and he bit his lip, but he kept eye contact with me. I smirked then licked the underside of his cock and savored the way Grimmjow's low moan sounding.

But damn it, I didn't want to hear just a tiny little moan. I wanted to hear him scream out my name, tug on my hair, and make me take all of him in.

I kissed the head of it then dipped the tip of my tongue inside the slit before opening my mouth and taking the head in first. Grimmjow ran his hand through my hair encouragingly and I sucked lightly while pulling off. After taking him in little by little, I gripped his thighs and deep-throated him. Grimmjow threw his head back and moaned deeply while gripping my hair and pushing himself deeper into my mouth.

_That's what I'm talking about. _

I did it over and over again, until he gripped the back of my head tightly and thrust his hips forward. I gripped the back of his thighs and hummed an acceptance.

"F-fuckin'...hell...I-Ichigo, you're such a slut aren' ya?" Grimmjow looked down at me and our eyes locked together and I whimpered a bit as he pulled his hips back then snapped them forward again.

I hummed a yes and he smirked while he fucked me in the mouth. We were both moaning and gripping onto each other as hard as we could. I didn't just sit there and take it though. I sucked, swallowed, and used my tongue in ways it should never be used for. His cock felt so good in my mouth and he tasted so good, I just couldn't get enough of him. After a few more thrusts, he pushed himself as deep as he could go and screamed my name as he shot his seed down my throat. I barely gagged, then swallowed all of it. Well, most of it, since some of it was dribbling out and falling down my chin. I pulled away and he wiped away the cum from my chin and I sucked it off. After it was all gone, he pulled me up by my hair and deeply kissed me again.

Damn, I don't think I'll ever get tired of kissing this man.

Ulquiorra chose that precise moment to enter the room and throw towels at us.

"Hurry up and get cleaned up. We have somewhere to be and we're leaving in the next ten minutes," Ulquiorra stopped at the edge of the door before taking his leave, "You two made Nnoitra go crazy and he went to go masturbate in the bathroom. The noises y'all were making we're too much for him I guess."

…

I had no idea how to react to that, but I sure as hell can't look Nnoi in the eye anymore out of fear of dieing from extreme embarrassment. I wonder what else my birthday has in store for me...

**oxOXoxOXoxOXoxOXox**

A/N: I DID IT! I feel so accomplished, you have no idea. I wrote almost 8k words. That will probably be the only time because I don't have the time to write this much. I'm sorry. Anyways, this acctually didn't turn out the way I first wrote it. I actually had it be longer, but it's two in the morning and I want to get this done. I also planned part of Ichigo's ending POV to be Grimmjow's POV, but it would've been too difficult to switch, so all the stuff I explained in there will be later explained in another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this!  
>Please review~ Reviews make me write a heck of a lot faster than I do now.<br>As always, I love you all and thank you for reading~


	4. Birthday Of Beginnings

A/N: I AM SO FREAKIN' SORRY! Seriously, people, I am. I pretty much died and fallen off the face of the earth without a warning. You guys have no idea how incredibly bad I feel. Even though, most of the time, I couldn't help _but_ to write this late. The move from Louisiana to California wasn't long, but internet usage went down the drain. Then I had to get enrolled into school, which is going pretty well so far. My grades are average, but I'm managing to actually get my homework done. I also got into this program for musically gifted students. It's called Tri-M. The best part about that is that you need a 3.5 GPA to get in, I had a 2.4. -Ego boost of the year- Anywho, I've also been adjusting to the school. It's MAJORLY different from my last school so the transition is hard. My French and History classes are the most time consuming for me, but don't fret! I'm been writing in my notebook for the LONGEST time and since I just got my internet back, I've decided to type it all down! Be proud, I usually would've blown this off for another month, but I reread all of y'alls reviews and my muse has come back from the grave!  
>Also, a very important point, I will be going to France and Spain for 10 days in June, so message me if you're going to be there as well. -Epic smile-<p>

I also won't be doing a review corner unless someone writes a worthy review; like a review about inspiration. With that said, **HazelGrey**, I love you. I've read almost all of your stories and I have to say, you have given me inspiration to be a better writer. Thank you so much. Your talent is a-friggin-mazing.

**Poptart-Freak**, thank you for always being here for me when things got hectic. You mean so much to me and I love you.

**Caribou. And. Cake** , you are another amazing person. Your reviews always make me smile. And you're not a creeper at all! We're Louisianan buddies! I grew up in Bossier (way up north) and I haven't been to New Orleans yet. I plan on doing so though!

Sorry for those of whom I did not put here, but please know that all of your reviews are amazing and boost my ego to proportions that it should never go to. I love you all and I'm grateful to have such wonderful people reading my story. Thank you for all of the support and love, really, it means a whole bunch.

NOW! What you've all been waiting for, CHAPTER FOUR! (Not using Spanish anymore for the titles, too time consuming atm.)

When it gets to the singing part:

**Bold = Akira***

_**Bold/Italics = Satsuki and Akira**_

_Italics = Satsuki_

Just thought I'd let ya know. :D

Chapter 4: Birthday of Beginnings

**oxOXoxOXoxOXoxOXox **

_Awkward._

That was the best way to describe this situation. Nnoitra was sitting on the couch, giving both Grimmjow and I the 'I-know-what-you-two-were-doing' look while shining his bright piano toothed smile. Ulquiorra stood by the door with an amused grin. Grimmjow wore his trade mark shit-eating grin and I was as red as a fucking tomato.

_Assholes. They're all assholes,_ I thought to myself.

"Why're ya so red? S'not like ya haven't been in this situation before," Nnoitra got up from the couch and stretched.

"Yeah, Ichi," Grimmjow nuzzled the side of my head.

"Go to hell," I grumbled and walked over to the counter to grab my keys, "Is Nel going to be alright staying here by herself?"

"Yeah, she's capable enough to be alone. Lock the doors just in case," Ulquiorra replied.

"'Kay…where is she anyways?" I asked.

"While you an' Grimm were playin' hanky-panky in tha kitchen, Ulquiorra brought her upstairs ta his room. She's sleepin' right now," Nnoitra flashed another smile towards me.

My face flushed red once more and I nodded, "…'Kay."

"Let's go now, before we're late," Ulquiorra stated before walking outside, Nnoitra following close behind him.

I sighed and pocketed my keys, but the moment I turned around, Grimmjow grabbed me by the waist and pulled my close to him to steal a quick, chaste kiss. My face flushed red again before I shoved him away and went outside to the car.

"Do you already know the way?" I turned my attention to Ulquiorra whom was standing next to the driver side door.

He nodded and I throw the keys at I'm, to which he caught and got in. After we were all situated and comfortable, Ulquiorra put the car into ignition and began our drive to god knows where.

** oxOXoxOXoxOXoxOXox**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" A room of every single person that I know yelled at me the moment I walked through the door.

To say I was surprised was a complete understatement, however, I wasn't mad.

No, I wasn't mad in the least.

A wide smile broke across my face and my eyes lit up with enjoyment.

"'Ey there Strawberry!" Renji Abari, one of my closest friends pated me on the back and smiled down at me, "How do ya like your surprise party?"

"I… Is everyone here?" I asked, eyes roaming the room for someone who _wasn't_ here. Here, being the Kuchiki residence.

"Yep! Took a hellova lot of phone calls, but it's worth it for you," Renji side-stepped.

I raised a confused brow towards him before something, or someone, rammed into me and hugged me tightly.

_Shinji Hirako._

"ICHIGO!" Shinji yelled and hugged me tighter.

"Chocking, not breathing," I barely managed to get out. Damn fool was trying to kill me.

"Sorry," Shinji loosened his hold, but didn't let go, "Happy birthday, birthday boy!"

"Thanks, now get the hell off of me," I tried prying the slim blonde off of me, but to no avail.

"But why? It's your birthday hug!" Shinji smiled brightly and laughed. I couldn't help but smile back and shake my head at his contagious attitude.

Of course, he just _had_ to give me my birthday hug.

I glanced down at his outfit and smirked, "Nice outfit. Where'd ya get it?"

"I don't know, some poor, ugly stranger gave it to me," Shinji smirked back and finally let go of me.

I laughed and punched him in the arm, "Asshole."

He just rubbed his arm and smiled, "Ya love me anyways!" Said man was currently wearing a pale gold dress shirt that was tucked into slim, black slacks. His black satin tie hung loosely around his neck and his feet were stuffed into expensive leather shoes. His trademark, two black wristbands and his black hat, topped off his whole look.

"I look hot, don' I?" Shinji spun in a circle and flipped his short blonde hair with a flick of his head.

"Not at all," I grinned playfully.

"Well, you suck. I look damn sexy," Shinji stuck his tongue out at me.

"Oi," Nnoitra said from behind him, _clearly_ talking to Shinji.

"So, Ichigo, wanna go play a drinking game?" Shinji smiled at me, _clearly _ignoring Nnoitra.

"Oi! I'm talkin' to ya," Nnoitra said louder.

"Let's go Ichi! Grimm, why don' you come along?" Shinji grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the door, "Let's get this party started!"

"OI!" Nnoitra practically yelled.

Well, I did warn him that Shinji wasn't too happy with him. At least this can be some sort of revenge for Nnoitra listening to Grimmjow and I do…stuff.

Shinji dragged me by my left arm throughout the house to say hello to everyone and by the time we were finished, we had ended up at the club room of the house. We took our seats at the bar and ordered two shots of vodka each.

"So, Ichigo, when were ya goin' to tell me that they were back?" Shinji asked after downing is first shot.

"I was going to tell you here since they just arrived this morning while Shiro was over," I replied and downed one of my shots, wincing at the burn.

"Seriously? They didn' even give ya a heads up?" Shinji raised a pale blond eyebrow.

I shook my head, "Apparently, today has been a rough day of them."

"It would seem so. Nnoi… _that man_ didn' even bother on callin' me. Doesn't really bother me though. The bastard is goin' ta have ta work ta get my love back," Shinji sighed and downed his second shot, "Speaking of love, where's yer other half?"

I visibly tensed, to which Shinji noticed.

"What happened?" Shinji placed a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to try and calm me down, "Did'ya finally break up wit' the bastard?"

I chuckled a bit before hanging my head to hide my face from view, "Something like that. He… He tried killing me today."

"The fuck? When…why the hell would he do that?" Shinji yelled and glared hatred and death to the floor.

If looks could kill, the floor would've been a goner. I'm sorry floor. I didn't mean for you to get in the middle of this. You don't deserve to be on the end of such a scary look. Thank god you don't really have feelings and can't die.

I sighed and looked over at Shinji with a sad smile, "He got jealous; really, really jealous. I can't honestly blame him though because I-"

"The hell you can't! Ichi, don' ya dare make this yer fault! No matter what ya could've done, that doesn' give the bastard a reason ta try an' kill ya! _Nothin'_ ya could've done gives him that right!" Shinji turned his glare to me, but it held more of a 'your-an-idiot' type feeling to it.

"I know, Shinji… I just… I don't know. We were together for a year and he's never done something like that before," I sagged my shoulders.

Shinji closed his eyes then took a deep breath, "What set him off?"

"The way I looked at Grimmjow when he first arrived…" I stated truthfully.

"Fuckin'…," He sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Where is he right now? And how'd ya get away from him?"

"He's at the police station right now, and Grimmjow saved me," I smiled a bit.

Shinji seemed to deflate at the mention of Grimmjow and nodded, "At least the prick is finally where he belongs."

Shinji had never liked Shiro. Not since the first day he'd met him. He'd told me that he didn't really love me and only wanted to be with me for the sex. Every time I'd try and talk about him, Shinji would immediately tell me that he didn't want to hear it. I never knew the reason for his distain towards the other male, but I guess I could see why now. Shinji had always been better at judging people than I was, so it wasn't too much of a shock when he had been somewhat right about Shiro.

My mood brightened a little when I remembered that Shinji didn't hate Grimmjow as much as he hated Shiro. The only reason those two can't really seem to get along was because they were so much alike. It was comical to see them to doing _anything_ together.

"Ichigo! Shinji!" A somewhat high feminine voice said from behind us.

When I turned around, a smile immediately broke out across my face. Same went for Shinji.

"Hey Satsuki, long time no see," I held out my arms towards her. Said girl hugged me tightly then put a gift bag in my lap.

"It has been a long time hasn't it!" She smiled brightly and put her arms behind her back.

Shinji leaned over and flicked her forehead, "Why're ya so late?"

"Ow, ass. I was late because Akira, whom is currently god knows where, had to get a gift for you… so did I," Satsuki flicked Shinji's arm.

"Well thanks for coming. Tell Akira that I said hello and I'll try to see her later tonight. How've you been?" I asked.

"I'm alright. The trip back from America was hella long. Akira and I are _never_ going on another plane ride unless we have a good source of entertainment. We were more bored than a person trying to watch grass grow," Satsuki sighed dramatically.

Shinji and I laughed at her dramatic display of unhappiness. Her best friend, Akira, and she had gone to America for a while to check up on a few things. They hadn't told us why, but it had to have been serious since they were gone for quite some time.

Akira and Satsuki had been my friends since we were in elementary school. As a matter of fact, I'd met them around the same time I met Shinji. We've all been really good friends since then. Akira lived with Satsuki because her family was killed from a fire. She was one of those girls that you _never_ pissed off unless you had a death wish. There was one time where this kid was picking on Satsuki, and she had sent the kid to the hospital with two broken arms, a black eye, and internal bleeding. Even though she was strong, and somewhat scary, she was still very laid back. Her personality wasn't like most girls either, considering she was loud and blunt, but people, including myself, respected her. No one dared to be as blunt as her, except for Satsuki. That's why they got along so well. Hell, if I hadn't known that they weren't related, I would've thought they were sisters.

Satsuki had a pretty wealthy family, but she didn't act like it. Even though her possessions clearly let people know she was loaded, she was a very kind person when she wanted to be. She tried to give off this persona of being a mean person, but she was a huge softy on the inside. One time she saw this kid crying and bought them ice cream to cheer them up. Shinji made fun of her, but we both knew she hated seeing kids in pain. It wasn't hard to believe considering her father hated her with every fiber of his being and her mom didn't do anything about it. Her father beat her and she wasn't even aloud to see her brothers unless her father allowed her to. When Shinji and I found out about that, we made it clearly known that we loathed her father and would beat him to hell and back if we ever met him. She just laughed and said that Akira would gladly help.

"Is everything alright over there?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Yeah, we worked everything out. We've been back for school though, thank god. Do you know how hard it is to do online classes?" She ran a hand over her face, "It's not fun, What-so-freakin'-ever."

"I bet," I smiled. She ran a hand through her straight, layered silver hair with purple streaks. Wait… purple streaks?

"When'd you get purple streaks?" Shinji asked before I could. Apparently he was thinking the same thing as me.

"Oh! I got them back in America. Akira got pink, red, and orange," Satsuki smiled and pulled at one of the streaks in her hair, "I really like it. Next I'm get a blue and pink raccoon tail."

Shinji patted her head, "Have fun with that, munchkin."

She glared death at him then stuck out her tongue, "Shut up! I grew an inch!"

"Ah, that means you're four foot nine," I smiled playfully.

Her light grey eyes shone with anger towards my direction before mellowing out, "At least I look pretty damned good for being short."

"I couldn't agree more," Shinji folded his arms.

"Pfft, don't flirt. You're gay," Satsuki rolled her eyes.

"Yep! Doesn't mean I can't be nice," Shinji nodded and chuckled.

"Have fun with that. I'm gonna go find Akira. …Hopefully she's not drunk," Satsuki said and turned on her heel and threw a wave over her shoulder, "Happy Birthday, Ichigo."

"Thanks," I sighed and looked at Shinji, "Shouldn't we have told her that Ulquiorra is here?"

"Probably, but I'd rather her find out by herself. That's her battle, not ours," Shinji sighed, "Plus, I didn't want to see her upset again. It was depressing enough to see that the first time."

I nodded in agreement and downed my second shot.

"So what are you gonna do about Nnoi?" I smirked in his direction.

"Shut the fuck up," Shinji slapped my arm and ordered another round of shots for us while I laughed at him.

**oxOXoxOXoxOXoxOXox**

How I lost everybody, I will never know.

One second I'm following Ichigo and Blondie and the next, I'm in a random hallway with nobody in it.

"Fucking hell!" I kicked a wall to alleviate my anger. Where the hell had everyone gone?

"Kicking a wall just because you're mad doesn't help anything. Think about how the wall feels now," An extremely deep baritone voice said from behind me.

Well shit.

I turned around to face a tall man with chin-length wavy brown hair and cloud grey eyes.

"Starrk," I said in an almost shocked tone.

"It's good to see you again, Grimmjow," Starrk bowed his head for a second.

I just nodded back, "Yeah. Why the hell're ya here?"

Starrk chuckled deeply, "You are the same as always."

"Answer my question," I reiterated myself.

It was quite a shock to see Aizen's number one employee here, so I had every right to ask that question.

Starrk scratched the back of his head, "It's one of my students birthday party, and Lilynette was invited so I decided to tag along. Is that so bad?"

"Ya know Ichigo?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Not in particular, other than that he's my student. Lilynette knows him though. They go to the same college that I teach at," He yawned and covered it with a gloved hand.

"Why're ya teachin' college? I though ya worked for that bastard still," I raised an eyebrow.

"Not anymore I don't. I blew the house up once you guys left so you don't need to worry about him coming after you," Starrk plainly stated as if it wasn't a huge deal.

It took about three seconds before that little piece of information to sink in, but once it did, I made it clearly known.

"You did _**WHAT?**_" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Starrk shrugged, "I blew it up. I didn't see a reason for staying there and I _was_ the head of explosives there."

Holy fuck! When the hell did he have time to do that? More importantly, that means that Aizen is… dead.

"You mean to tell me that you just killed one of the richest and most powerful people in all of, pretty much, everywhere?" I leaned against a wall and ran a hand through my wild blue hair.

"Most likely, yes," He yawned again.

"Holy fuck, man," I pinched the bridge of my nose.

He just chuckled and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Have some fun, live a little. And go find your friends before you kick another wall."

"Don't tell me what to do," I grumbled and started walking away from him, "And thanks."

"No problem," Starrk said from behind me.

**oxOXoxOXoxOXoxOXox**

Boring.

This karaoke room was just flat out boring, not to mention outrageously irritating.

Currently, I was sitting down on a couch inside of this infernal room. The guy that was singing at the moment was terrible and it was clearly obvious that the guy, whatever he was, thought he was doing a _fantastic_ job. His voice was making me wish that I lived in hell for the rest of my god forsaken life.

"Oi, ya need to loosen up, Elmo. Ya look like ya gotta stick up yer ass," Nnoitra waved a strong smelling alcoholic drink in front of my face.

"No thank you. I'd rather keep my body from being subjected to toxic waste," I pushed away the drink.

Absolutely disgusting.

"Fuck, ya always get so fuckin' uptigh' when we go ta parties," Nnoitra threw the liquid down his throat and sighed in contentment once it was all the way down. How his throat wasn't disintegrated was beyond me.

"And you curse worse a sailor when you're drunk," I looked away from him and sighed.

"Of course I do! S'not like you've neva drank before, or 're ya jus' scared?" Nnoitra handed me a less toxic smelling drink.

Shrugging my shoulders, I took the drink away from him, "I'm not scared you insufferable piece of trash."

I tossed the drink down my throat and grimaced at the burn, "Why does it burn so much?"

"S'cause ya neva had vodka before!" Nnoitra exclaimed and took the shot glass out of my hands.

I couldn't tell if he was happy that I finally drank, or that it burnt when it went down. Either way, he still irritated the living crap out of me.

The song had finally ended and I clapped in sheer enjoyment that he was off that goddamned stage. With that, another upbeat song filled the speakers and my eyes widened as two girls, one short and one tall, stepped up and grabbed two microphones.

"**Rah rah, turn off the lights.  
>We're gonna lose our minds tonight,<strong> _**What's the dealio?  
><strong>__ I love when it's all too much, five AM turn the radio up.  
><em>_**Where's the rock and roll?" **_

Both girls sang together in perfect harmony, even going as far as to do the hand signs for the them together like this was a blast from the past and I just couldn't take my eyes away; especially not when the girl whom I left was up there, singing her heart out with her best friend.

"**Party crasher, panty snatcher.  
>Call me up <strong>_if you were gangsta. Don't be fancy, just get dancey.  
><em>_**Why so serious?  
>So raise your glass if you're all wrong, in all the right ways!<br>All my underdogs!  
>We will <strong>__never be_**, never be, **_**anything but loud and nitty-gritty, dirty little freaks!  
>Won't you <strong>__come on and_** come on and **_**Raise your Glass!  
>Just come on and come on and Raise your glass!" <strong>_

The girls' harmony and unison were right on key. The short, silver haired girl taking the high notes while the tall, blonde took sand the normal notes.

Nnoitra and I listened to them as they sang the next verse and chorus of the song. I remembered that four years ago, those two would've been doing the exact same thing in a private karaoke room all the time. They never changed.

_She never changed. _

I shot down another shot and sighed. It was as if fate had kicked me in the ass and told me to get my head in gear. Here I was, staring at the girl whom meant everything to me before I had gone away, and the first instinct for me to do was run away. Such a cowardly feeling.

"**Oh shit my glass is empty.  
><strong>_That sucks.  
><em>_**So if you're too school for cool.  
><strong>_**And ya drink like a fool.  
><strong>_Drink like a fool.  
><em>**You can choose to let it go.  
><strong>_**We can always, we can always, party on our own.  
>So raise your, <strong>__Aw fuck… __**So raise your glass **__(glass~) _**if you are wrong, in all the right ways.  
><strong>_**All my underdogs, we will never be, never be, **_**Anything but loud, **_(Anything but loud), __**and nitty-gritty, dirty little freaks!" **_

They continued to sing in perfect harmony. I had known for a fact that these two practiced like crazy to become this good; only for this certain song. This song was literally their song. Whenever I heard it, I'd automatically think of them.

The song soon ended and they set down the microphones. Clapping, whooping, and cheers rang throughout the room and I smiled. Everyone had thoroughly enjoyed their performance, even Nnoitra did. _And that was saying something._ When I stood up to go talk to that certain young lady, I was stopped by Nnoitra's hand on my shoulder.

"Ya sure ya really wanna go talk ta her?" Nnoitra asked in the most serious tone he could while being drunk.

"Yes, Nnoitra. I'm-" I stopped dead sentence when my gaze locked with hers. We stared at each other for a moment before I saw her lips form my name slowly. I quickly avoided her gaze and walked out of the room.

It was as if Nnoitra knew what I was feeling; like he was reading my mind. The feeling to flee was too great and even though I hated it, I had to leave. There was no way I could confront her right now. The feelings that I held for her all came back in the blink of an eye and I couldn't handle it.

_Please don't hate me.  
><em>

**oxOXoxOXoxOXoxOXox**

Finally! I found him!

I smiled gleefully as I walked into the living room where Ichigo sat with his blonde haired friend. They were currently playing some sort of game that dealt with taking shots, not that I minded. If he got drunk enough… _insert dirty thoughts here_.

However, before I could go over there and steal my little Strawberry away from his friend, someone ran into my back.

"Ow, sorry. Oh, hi Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said absently.

There was clearly something wrong with him if he wasn't paying attention to where he was going.

"What's wrong wit' you?" I asked my dazed friend.

"I just…" Ulquiorra stopped midsentence.

"He jus' saw his long los' love an' pussied outta talkin' ta her," Nnoitra sighed from behind him.

Ulquiorra just glared up at him before turning and walking away, "Whatever."

I looked sullenly at my friend before shaking my head, "I'm not goin' ta medal in this affair, but ya better figure somethin' out. I don' want him around bein' all depressin' and crap."

Nnoitra punched my arm before sighing again, "Fine. Bu' only after I have a lil' chat wit' ma Blondie."

"Good enough for me. It won' take long fer ya ta have him bent over, screamin' yer name," I smirked, knowing that that's _exactly_ going to happen in the very near future.

"Damn straight!" Nnoitra exclaimed loudly.

"'Ey! Nnoi! Grimm! Com'ere!" Ichigo yelled at us from the couch, his face bright pink from being drunk off his ass.

"Yeah! We're getting' lonely an' we have no more drink' buddies," Shinji said while swinging a bottle of beer in the air. His pink face showing that he was in the same state was Ichigo.

"Hellz yeah. He's not ignorin' me anymore," Nnoitra smirked wide and walked over towards the two inebriated teens.

I just chuckled and made my way over to them. Ichigo grabbed my wrist and pulled me down onto the couch he was sitting on then straddled my hips.

"Ya smell good, Grimm," Ichigo leaned down and inhaled my scent causing a shiver to run through my body.

"Wha's this all abou'?" I asked and tilted his head up to gaze into hooded melted chocolate eyes.

"I jus' wanted ta show ya how much I've missed ya," Ichigo closed the distance between us pressed his moist pink lips to my own. I groaned and gripped the back of his neck to tilt his head so that I could deepen the kiss.

Ichigo ran his hands up my chest then fisted them into the thin material. When I slid my tongue over his bottom lip, he parted his lips without hesitation and I shoved my tongue into the warm, moist cavern. Our tongues danced and sparred, but never once had either of us fought for dominance. My hands slid down his sides and rested on his hips; my thumbs rubbed circles into his pelvis and he moaned into the kiss.

"Oi, stop tryin' ta eat each otha's faces. There are people starin' at cha," Nnoitra said with a wide grin.

"Pfft, like yer one ta talk," Shinji hit him in the head with his beer bottle.

"Let'em stare. We could put on a nice lil' show fer them," I licked a wet trail up Ichigo's throat; right over his Adam's apple.

Ichigo moaned lowly and I smirked. From the back of the room there was a whistle and a 'whoot whoot'. My smirk grew and I glanced over at Nnoitra.

"See? People love it," My smirk morphed into a wide grin.

"Tch, whateva," Nnoitra started playing with the blonde's hair, "S'long as I got him, 'm fine."

Shinji giggled hen laid his head on Nnoitra's shoulder, "I'm still pissed at cha."

"Get over it," Nnoitra tugged on his hair.

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"S'all I got fer now. Too drunk ta care," Shinji took a swig of his beer.

"If ya get too drunk, ya'll die," Nnoitra took the beer bottle away from him and set it on the table.

"S'okay. I've got his back," Ichigo said while getting off of me.

"Yeah, right. Ya can barely see straigh'," I pinched his ass.

"Jerk," Ichigo glared at me, but it held no heat.

"Oi! What're y'all doin'?" Renji yelled and he walked up to us.

"Nothin'! Jus'… nothin'," I smirked wide.

"Doesn't look like 'nothin''," Renji rolled his eyes, "Just don't have sex. Byuakuya would have a conniption.

"Tch, yeah right. The prick looks like he has a perpetual stick up his ass," Nnoitra stuck out his tongue.

Renji just chuckled and walked away. We all sat there and went back to our mundane conversation until I saw Ulquiorra walk back into view.

"Oi, Ichi, I'll be righ' back, 'kay?" I nuzzled the side of his neck.

"M'kay!" Ichigo smiled brightly and kissed my cheek.

I kissed his forehead before getting up and walking towards my depressed looking friend, "Ulqui."

Said boy was staring down the hallway with a sullen expression and, only because I knew what he was going through, I nudged his shoulder. He looked up at me and shook his head.

"I couldn't do it," He said quietly, "I couldn't even go up to her and talk to her."

"That's because ya got col' feet," I sighed, "I know ya miss her. Jus' go up ta her and try ta spark up a conversation."

"It's not that easy, Grimmjow. She's…She's the type of person that would not only be deeply affected by this, but to clearly show her hurt relentlessly," I explained and shoved my hands into my pockets.

"Ya think I actually give a two-shit 'bout tha'? Ya need ta talk ta her even if ya don' wan' to," I placed my hand gently on his shoulder, "Ya know ya have to one'a these days."

"Yeah…" Ulquiorra nodded and sighed, "I know."

I gave his shoulder a small squeeze before walking back over to Ichigo. Said man looked up at me and smirked ever so slightly.

Now it's about time I had my own fun.

I leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Let's go somewhere, Ichigo."

Ichigo eagerly obliged, "Yeah. Shin, I'll be back."

"M'kay," Shinji said while he laid his head in Nnoitra's lap and played with his hair.

Ichigo intertwined our fingers and lead me outside. We walked to his car and I slammed him into the side of it then kissed his cheek.

"Ya smell like alcohol," I licked a wet trail up his neck to his ear then sucked lightly on his ear lobe.

Ichigo moaned quietly and chuckled, "S'cause I was drinkin' wit' Shin."

My only reply was sealing our lips together in a fierce kiss that sent shock waves throughout my body. Ichigo responded by wrapping his arms around my neck and giving me just as much as he got. That's what I loved about him; he always gave back instead of just letting himself get taken over. I snaked my hands down to his waist then down to his two firm globes of flesh that were covered by too tight jeans and squeezed them harshly. Ichigo moaned louder and gripped my messy blue locks tightly. I grunted and slid my tongue along his lips which parted and allowed me entrance into the sweet cavern of his mouth. God, even alcohol can't make him taste bad. I ground our hips together and Ichigo moaned deeply in response. Suddenly, the kiss stopped and Ichigo had his hands on my shoulders.

"W-wait…Grimm," Ichigo said in-between taking deep breathes, "Le's get inside of the car, so tha' no one hears us."

Complying with his request, I opened up the back door and pushed him inside. He landed on his back and once we were both inside, I closed the door and began to slide my hands up his chest. Ichigo arched into my touch and moaned when I lightly brushed against his pert, caramel nipples. Taking advantage of his mouth being open, I sealed our lips together once more and slid my tongue into his mouth to caress his. He immediately responded and kissed ran his hands up my back then to my hair. I let my hands run down his clothed chest and stopped at his pants. Ichigo took the hint and lifted his hips. His pants weren't hard to get off, but still held their stubbornness. Once I got them down to his knees, I pulled free his already leaking erection. I smirked and licked the underside of his cock, from the base to the tip then tongued the slit.

Ichigo moaned and tightened his grip on my hair, "G-Grimm."

"Yeah, _Ichigo_," I teasingly kissed the head.

"Nnn, don' tease me," He tugged my hair lightly.

"Tsk tsk, don' ask fer such things," I smirked wide and ran my index finger down his shaft, "Tha'll just make this worse fer ya."

Ichigo suppressed a moan and ran his foot up my back slowly, "What if I beg ya not ta?"

My dick twitched at the mere _thought_ of him begging and I smirked wider, "Then beg."

Ichigo whined then wrapped his legs around my neck and tugged my hair harder, "Please don' tease me. Please, Grimmj-Ah!"

Before he could even finish his statement, I took the head of his leaking cock into my mouth and hummed. Ichigo moaned louder and arched his back. I slowly took him in, little by little, and caressed it with my tongue. My hands were placed on his hips, gripping tightly at them to keep him still. Ichigo began to moan louder and more wanton. The thought of getting him drunk more often ran across my mind before I pushed the thought away to focus on pleasuring him. After all, it is his birthday.

"Gri-Ah! Y-yes! Faster, oh god! Faster!" Ichigo all but yelled and tugged on my hair harshly.

I complied and quickened my pace. His moans grew louder and louder by the second; to the point where I'm sure that if people were outside, they'd hear him. Not that I minded. Ichigo sounded damned sexy when he moaned and if people were to pass by, they'd either have a large tint in their pants or soaked panties. After a few more hard sucks, I deep throated him and he threw his head back and moaned wantonly. His dick began to pulse with release and I deep throated him once more before pulling almost all the way off then tongued the slit again.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo screamed out as his released his seed into my mouth.

I sucked the tip of his shaft, swallowing all of his cum and not missing a single drop. Ichigo's grip on my hair slackened until he finally let go and untangled himself from me. I leaned up at and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Grimm…" Ichigo looked up into my eyes which were still clouded in lust, "Fuck me…"

My eyes widened a bit then I kissed him again, "Not yet."

No matter how much I wanted to give into his request, I couldn't. Even though I really, _really_ wanted to, it wouldn't be right for his first time to be in a car while he was drunk off his tanned little ass.

"Why not?" Ichigo pouted and I grinned. His pout was so cute, especially when he was covered in sweat and had a barely there blush staining his cheeks.

"Because yer drunk. Wai' 'til ya sober up a bit, yeah? Then we can have some _real_ fun," I kissed him again.

"Fine," He jutted out his bottom lip and I bit down on it lightly making his moan lightly and blush more, "Asshole."

"Yeah," I redressed him then started to open the door until Ichigo pulled me back.

"Where'ya goin'?" Ichigo cocked an eyebrow, "Ya didn' get a turn."

I shook my head and kissed his cheek, "Nah, but I don' think ya have it in ya."

Sensing the challenge, Ichigo grabbed the back of my neck and forcibly claimed my lips. Before he could do anything else, however, there was a soft tapping on the window behind me. When Ichigo pulled away to see whom it was, his face turned bright red. I chuckled then turned to see who it was and laughed as soon as I saw Rukia's ass prick of a brother standing outside. I opened the door and grinned widely up at him.

"Wha' can I do fer ya?" I asked as if nothing was wrong with our situation at all.

"Even though you are not in my home, I prefer for you two not to have sex in my presence," Byakuya Kuchiki, aka the ass prick, stated before reaching into his pocket and handing me a small box that was wrapped in orange wrapping paper and had a red ribbon on top of it, "This is for Ichigo. Happy Birthday. Don't do anything too stupid."

And with that, he walked away. Wow, he actually has a sense of humor. What a shocker…

"C-can I see it?" Ichigo asked shyly, the blush on his cheeks now making his face look like a ripe strawberry.

I handed it to him and grinned wider, "Ya look like a strawberry, Strawberry."

"Fuck you," Ichigo took the tiny present and opened it while murmuring about blue-haired idiots. Once he had the box opened, he smiled warmly and took out a small black sword that had a black chain hanging off the hilt. From what it looked like, it was a cell phone charm.

"Wha's tha'?" I asked as I tilted my head to the side.

Ichigo giggled, "Ya look like a cat when ya do tha'."

I felt my cheeks warm up and I looked away from him, "Jus' tell me."

Ichigo giggled again before taking out his cell phone and attaching the small ornament to it, "It's sort'a an inside thing. We had a fight a long time ago an' I fought' 'im wit' a black sword tha' looked just like this. I won, too, but not withou' gettin' a few scars m'self."

"Scars?" I cocked an eyebrow. The hell was he talking about?

"Ya didn' see 'em? I have two clearly noticeable ones," He lifted up his shirt and pointed to a patch of light pink skin that started at the middle of his stomach to the top of his belly button, "This one and," He lifted his shirt higher and pointed to one in the dead center of his chest, "This one."

"Those didn' kill ya?" I asked surprised. Those two scars were in places where they were surely supposed to kill him. Why the hell was he even still breathing?

"Nope! I go' expert medical help and recovered qui' quickly," He smiled widely at me, "Which is a goo' thing cause if I did die, I wouldn'a met ya, Grimm."

A faint blush made its way known onto my cheeks again and I kissed his cheek so that he wouldn't be able to see it. Ichigo smiled then took my hand, "Come on, le's go back."

"Yeah," I grinned and opened the door.

Being around this kid was going to turn me into a fucking softie…

**oxOXoxOXoxOXoxOXox**

What the hell am I doing sitting in this infernal room with _her_?

"Oi, Elmo, ya doin' okay?" The black haired bastard named Nnoitra said from the couch opposite of me. That asshole is going to die.

"That childish nickname is starting to grate on my nerves. Shut the hell up already," I glared death at him. _If looks could kill…_

"Nnoi, dun be so mean ta tha guy. He does have ta sit in a room wit' two girls tha' most likely wanna tear his dick off an' shove it down his throa'," Shinji said next to him.

I flinched and looked away from everyone in this small, compact room. He could have seriously said that without the graphic details…

"Correction. Only I want to do that. This pansy doesn't want anything to do with him," Akira, a pale blonde hair, blue eyed girl said from beside me.

That did _not_ make me feel any better…

"I'm no' a pansy, bitch…" Satsuki, Akira's other half, said from the far side of the couch that I was sitting on.

"Yes, you are. Especially when you're drunk. No more drinking for you, m'kay? You're going to die from alcohol poisoning and I don't want to be the one to write 'I'm with stupid' with an arrow pointing to _my _tombstone on _your_ tombstone…" Akira trailed off and smirked, "Well, actually…"

"Hey! Tha's no' gonna happen! You're goin' ta die first, not me!" Satsuki playing slapped Akira in the arm.

"Bitch, please. You'll die first if you keep this up," Akira slapped her back, only much harder.

"Ow…" Satsuki rubbed her arm and frowned.

"Pansy," Akira rolled her eyes.

"Shut up!" Satsuki glared at her.

"Make me!" Akira shouted.

"Nuh!" They both yelled in unison before cracking up into laughter.

That was their ritual. Make fun of each other, get violent, and then laugh. The rest of us in the room were used to this and that didn't deter the smiles that appeared on our faces.

I've missed this, her, so much, but how can I face her when I have no idea what to say?

Minutes passed and nothing was said.

"Say something to her," Akira whispered none too quietly to Ulquiorra.

"What is there to say?" I whispered in a quieter tone, but was heard nonetheless.

"Uh, how about you say sorry for leaving without saying goodbye? That'd be a damned good start," Akira scolded him in a mild whisper.

"What would be the point?" I glanced to her and sighed, "It's not like she'd forgive me anyways."

Akira abruptly stood up and glared death rays at Ulquiorra, "Sorry, Tsuki-chan, but I cannot sit next to this _idiot_ without hurting him. You are on your own with this."

"S'okay. S'not like he's gonna talk ta me, so I might as well leave, too," Satsuki made a move to get up but Akira shot her with her death glare.

"_You_ will stay here with _that_," Akira nodded towards me, "And try to make amends. Got it?"

Satsuki growled low in her throat then nodded, "Fine."

Meanwhile, Shinji whispered something in Nnoitra's ear which caused the taller man to grin widely.

"We're goin' wit' Akira. You two play nice ya hear?" Shinji stood up, grabbed Nnoitra's hand and Akira's hand then proceeded to drag them out of the room. The door slammed shut and I swore I heard a clicking noise, "S'for yer own good!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Satsuki shot up and kicked the door as hard as she could, but only made a huge dent in it. Too bad the doors were made of metal and not wood. I'll be sure to let Byakuya know that he's on my hit list.

"Fer fuck's sake, Agh!" Satsuki growled at the door then leaned against it and slid to the ground.

The room fell silent and the tension rose to terrifying levels. I glanced over at Satsuki and almost, _almost,_ wanted to cry. She was curled up into a ball with her head on her knees and her arms limp by her side. She looked utterly depressed and it was my entire fault. Great.

"Why'd ya run away like tha'?" She suddenly spoke in a small, quiet voice.

"I…I don't-"

"Do not lie to me," She glared at me; her voice so clear that I forgot she was drunk.

But I knew not to lie to her. Last time someone did that they ended up having to move to a new school because of all the crap she did to them. She wasn't violent by any means, nor did she turn the school against them…however she did use every bit of information she knew about them against them. Sure, she fault bad about it later, but she had to deal with being lied to all her life.

Plus, I have no real reason to lie to her anyways, "I was scared and shocked. I haven't seen you in years and once I saw you…I couldn't handle talking to you."

Satsuki softened her gaze then sighed, "I guess ya have a poin'. I didn' exac'ly wanna talk ta ya either. Still don'…but it can't be helped, righ'?"

I nodded then scooted to where she was sitting on the couch, closer to her.

"Why'd ya leave?" She asked quietly.

"I'll tell you when you are able to remember it," Satsuki laughed at that.

"Guess yer righ'," She smiled softly and lifted her head up before glaring at me, "But I'm still hella mad at you."

I nodded again and looked away from her, "You have every right to be."

The door cracked open and Shinji poked his head through it, making Satsuki move out of the way, "Is is safe to enter?" Akira asked in a rather annoyed tone.

"Fer the mos' par'," Satsuki sighed.

"Good. We have to get you home. You have all day tomorrow to nurse your headache before school the next day," Akira picked her up and held her up by the waist, "We'll see you later."

With that, they both left with Satsuki telling her all about what happened.

Shinji chose that moment to bust through the door and hug me tightly, "Yay! Y'all made up an' stuff!"

"No, we didn't. But we are going to meet up sooner or later," _Sooner I hope…_

"At leas' y'all yer talkin'. Le's go find Ichi and get the hell outta here. The par'ys over," Shinji smirked, "Until we ge' home."

Nnoitra laughed and I stuck my hands in my pockets. Going home and sleeping sounds like a splendid idea at the moment.

**oxOXoxOXoxOXoxOXox**

A/N: I DID IT! I finally, fucking, did it! Didya like it? I sure do hope so because it took me a good three weeks to write all of this. It's going to take me a while to get back into writing mode, but hey, at least I'm getting this done, right? There's so much all of you get to find out in the next chapter and later on. Be looking forward to it~ I'm, again, sorry for the long wait. I've been busy , -and I got my first detention ever in my life-, so I'm glad I got this done.

Please Review! It'll be great appreciated and you all make my day with your reviews, and it gets me to write faster. –coughcough-

*Note: My characters Satsuki and Akira are future in my best friends (**Poptart-Freak**) FF, **This is life.** It is an amazing story and it's an honor to have her use them. –You also get a hit as to _why_ they left for America-

Thank you all and please review~


End file.
